


SNS stars

by kuupucino



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, T Rating for swears, Tagging characters as I go, chatfic thats also formatted as social media half the time, i try not to write ships in so its platonic, if a character appears but isnt listed its because they either had only a few lines, if an interaction comes off as shippy its probably unintentional, jumps around between group chats, not a crackfic (or at least trying not to be?), or i forgot to tag them (sorry)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2020-07-16 22:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 24,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuupucino/pseuds/kuupucino
Summary: social media au except it's still the canon verse it's just shenanigans formatted as social media/chatsthe chapters usually aren't connected! check the start of a chapter for a brief list of charactersch1-4 takes place in ! while 5 onwards takes place in !!--ch17 -  for the last time its ratatouille's monsterch18 - dream pancakesch19 - crane games and karaokech20 - tea leavesch21 - pocky trioch22 - gumball machine---feel free to drop characters/groups you'd like to see more of in the comments if you want to! (preferably in the latest chapter uploaded)





	1. leo's new microwave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTERS: Knights, 3B, Madara  
> edit: quick note! the character list doesnt always include everyone because sometimes characters only have one/two lines and i didnt think its worth tagging them  
> i use groups if i can, and if a character is tagged even if theyre already in a group it means they feature more than the rest of the group
> 
> -  
> hi im back  
> writing chatfics and dialogue is really fun for me so i'm just gonna put them all here next time  
> hopefully the boys aren't too ooc and the formatting looks fine! if there's any suggestions on how to improve my formatting please let me know

**sena house (chat edition)**

**13:34**

**[baby chan]:** Why do I hear screaming from the studio?

 **[baby chan]:** It's normal for Sena-senpai to scream but it's usually not for this long.

 **[baby chan]:** Did leader do something?

 **[king]:** i got a scream powered microwave

 **[baby chan]:** Pardon?

 **[naruko]:** ousama

 **[naruko]:** _twt,com/tsuchuukinaga/status/3425..._

> ◯ area 51 with mama (@tsuchuukinaga)
> 
> thanks to mama for helping me build this
> 
> _(video)_

**[naruko]:** explain

 **[king]:** mikejimama and i made a scream powered microwave

 **[naruko]:** but _why_

 **[king]:** i thought it’d be funny

 **[sleeptsu]:** it would be funny if it didnt interrupt my sleep

 **[king]:** wait rittsu are you in the studio

 **[sleeptsu]:** y

 **[king]:** scare sena i want this waffle to finish cooking

 **[sleeptsu]:** k

 **[naruko]:** that’s going to be bad for izumi chan you know

 **[sleeptsu]:** and

 **[naruko]:** record it 

**[king]:** shhh newbie i see you typing its gonna be fine

 **[baby chan]:** Actually, I was going to ask if we were going to have practice as planned.

 **[baby chan]:** Since you all seem to be focused on tormenting Sena-senpai.

 **[sleeptsu]:** probably not lol

 **[baby chan]:** Are you texting as Sena-senpai is lecturing you?

 **[baby chan]:** I can hear him from outside.

 **[sleeptsu]:** and what about it

 **[king]:** _(video)_

 **[king]:** **_@naruko_ **

**[naruko]:** bless you ousama

 **[naruko]:** by the way, sensei’s holding us back a little so i’ll be late for practice

 **[sleeptsu]:** thank god i skipped then

 **[naruko]:** mao chan says he misses you

 **[sleeptsu]:** fuck

 **[** **naruko]:** oh god izumi chan's typing

 **[tsenadere]:** I HATE ALL OF YOU.

 **[tsenadere]:** KASA KUN GET THE FUCK IN HERE.

 **[baby chan]:** Understood!

 **[naruko]:** oh god they’re gonna die

 **[naruko]:** don’t be too mean on them izumi chan

 **[tsenadere]:** YOU’RE GETTING IT TOO WHEN YOU GET HERE.

 **[tsenadere]:** “record it” I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU.

 **[naruko]:** whoops

* * *

◯ **area 51 with mama** @tsuchuukinaga  
naru told me to post this  
_(video)_

◯ **to area 51 with leo san!** @mikejimama  
I’m glad that you’re putting it to good use! 

◯ **Sena Izumi** @cobaltbishop  
I swear to god Ousama I will end you.

◯ **loving maakun hours** @isitritsu  
that scream from secchan *chefs kiss*

◯ **Sena Izumi** @cobaltbishop  
Kuma-kun, you’re next.

-

◯ **Suou Tsukasa** @marvelousknight  
Sometimes I wonder what goes through my senior’s heads.

* * *

**  
3B class chat**

**22:13**

**[alien cryptid]:** hey guys im bringing the screaming microwave to class tomorrow

 **[bunny]:** the what  
  
**[bird cryptid]:** oho?

 **[alien cryptid]:** _twt,com/tsuchuukinaga/status/3425..._

> ◯ area 51 time (@tsuchuukinaga)
> 
> thanks to mama for helping me build this
> 
> _(video)_

**[bunny]:** i

 **[bunny]:** if it gets you to come to class i guess

 **[bunny]:** sensei won’t let us use it in class though

 **[alien cryptid]** : and thats gonna stop me how

 **[vampire cryptid]:** sounnds ireuigif

 **[vampire cryptid]:** sounddintriuingd

 **[vampire cryptid]:** souds intrigugihf

 **[bunny]:** take your time rei chin

 **[vampire cryptid]:** sounds intriguing

 **[vampire cryptid]:** vu ‘ll pads

 **[bunny]:** “but i’ll pass” ?

 **[vampire cryptid]:** yes

 **[alien cryptid]:** damn

 **[alien cryptid]:** what about the rest of yall

 **[bird cryptid]:** it sounds Amazing!

 **[bird cryptid]:** your Hibiki Wataru shall be making an appearance in class tomorrow ☆

 **[king]:** _ **@fish cryptid**_ hbu

 **[fish cryptid]:** why not

 **[bunny]:** i’m glad you guys are coming to class for once

 **[bunny]:** but can it be for a more normal reason next time

 **[oni]:** don’t bother nito

 **[oni]:** they run on their own rules

 **[bunny]:** i just want the class to have more than 3 people more than once a week

* * *

**nazunyan**

Did Ousama bring the scream powered microwave to your class 

yep.

how did you know?

I hear screaming from your class. 

it’s that loud?

You have Ousama. Of course it’s loud.

And super annoying.

Oh, by the way

Hasumi is about to go over.

oh boy

* * *

◯ **area 51 with mama** @tsuchuukinaga  
lol keito’s yelling helped us finish cooking the hot pocket

\- 

◯ **ryusei red ☆** @shootingstarred  
Why is there screaming from 3-B 

◯ **eat fish** @shootingstarblue  
dont worry chiaki

◯ **eat fish** @shootingstarblue  
we’re fine

◯ **ryusei red ☆** @shootingstarred  
If you say so! 

\- 

◯ **俺の本気見せてあげよう** @featherbreeze  
i was considering going to class for once but i heard screaming so i left

-

◯ **俺の本気見せてあげよう** @featherbreeze  
guys are the worst

◯ **ryusei red ☆** @shootingstarred  
That’s not very nice Hakaze! Also it wasn’t our class screaming!

◯ **ryusei red ☆** @shootingstarred  
We got free food from 3B too!

-

◯ **niichan ♪** @nazupyon  
next time most of the class shows up it’ll be for the roomba that screams when it hits something

◯ **area 51 with mama** @tsuchuukinaga  
**@mikejimama** do you see this

◯ **to area 51 with leo san!** @mikejimama  
Roomba time?

◯ **niichan ♪** @nazupyon  
oh god no

◯ **area 51 with mama** @tsuchuukinaga  
Roomba time!

* * *

**sena!!!**

sena

sensfa

Sena

sena

sean

What.

send me a voice clip of you screaming

Is it for the screaming roomba?

yeah

_You are no longer allowed to message this user._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this mess
> 
> videos i'm referencing:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pE39KdptM40 (scream powered microwave)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mvz3LRK263E (screaming roomba)


	2. kaoru makes a tweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTERS: ra*bits, kaoru and some adonis and koga
> 
> this one has less humor and more wholesome? i hope you enjoy it regardless  
> the stories are probably going to be unrelated? just wanted to dump them all in one place

**◯ Hakaze Kaoru** @kaoru_ud

hanging out with my junior~  
-with Mashiro Tomoya  
_(photo)_

**◯ Hakaze Kaoru** @kaoru_ud

people are saying we look like brothers www  
we’re not! i’d gladly act like like a big brother for one of you guys if i need to though, so let big brother take care of you today~

* * *

**◯ niichan ♪ (276/300)** @nazupyon

someone’s stealing my role i feel it in my bones

-

 **◯ 俺の本気見せてあげよう** @featherbreeze

if i dont show up at school tomorrow its either me skipping or because nazuna kun got to me

**◯ 俺の本気見せてあげよう** @featherbreeze

this is a cry for help

-

 **◯ koga @ 14th gisla** @wolfsfang

can we get an F for hakaze senpai

**◯ adonis** @adonis0829

Why does he need an F?

**◯ koga @ 14th gisla** @wolfsfang

dont worry about it

* * *

**ra*bits gc**

**20:12**

**[daily omurice]** : niichan please don’t kill hakaze senpai

 **[niichan]** : why is everyone assuming i’m going to kill him

 **[dash dash]** : didn’t you almost strangle him that one time

 **[niichan]** : ;;

 **[niichan]** : fair enough but you guys should be the only one who know about that

 **[lavender]** : i think hakaze senpai tweeted about it afterwards?

 **[niichan]** : he what

 **[lavender]** : i don’t think he name dropped you but he said something about “a near death experience” and “killer rabbits”

 **[niichan]** : …

 **[daily omurice]** : PLEASE DON’T KILL HAKAZE SENPAI

 **[niichan]** : i won’t!!! promise

 **[lavender]** : why were you two together though?

 **[daily omurice]** : oh i needed help with something and he offered

 **[daily omurice]** : anzu senpai was there and he wanted to look good

 **[dash dash]** : hakaze senpai sure likes anzuneechan a lot!!

 **[dash dash]** : mikechansenpai doesnt seem to like it though

 **[lavender]** : hakaze senpai is nice

 **[lavender]** : im sure if mikejima senpai spent more time with him he’d realise it!

 **[lavender]** : but then again ive never spent much time with mikejima senpai

 **[lavender]** : he looks nice but also kind of scary

 **[dash dash]** : hes annoying sometimes but hes also really nice sometimes

 **[dash dash]** : he treats track club to bread when we do well!!!

 **[dash dash]** : arashichansenpai and adochansenpai like him so he cant be that bad

 **[daily omurice]** : doesn’t it get tiring typing out all those names?

 **[dash dash]** : i type really quickly!! 

**[daily omurice]** : that doesn’t answer my question but ok 

**[lavender]** : i guess it doesn’t feel long if you’re used to it?

 **[lavender]** : but some of the senpais have really long names

 **[dash dash]** : like mikechansenpai!!

 **[daily omurice]** : mikejima senpai isn’t as long as mikechansenpai

 **[dash dash]** : yeah but i dont remember the kanji for it

 **[dash dash]** : if i use mikechansenpai i can use hiragana

 **[lavender]** : i don’t have trouble with remembering the kanji but some of the senpais have really fancy names

 **[lavender]** : whenever i see kaichou san’s name in full i get kind of nervous

 **[dash dash]** : whats the kanji again

 **[lavender]** : _tenshouin eichi_

 **[dash dash]** : ten

 **[dash dash]** : something something

 **[daily omurice]** : geez

 **[daily omurice]** : you really need to brush up on your kanji

 **[daily omurice]** : speaking of which

 **[daily omurice]** : have you finished your homework yet

 **[dash dash]** : uh

 **[lavender]** : you should go do your homework 

**[dash dash]** : gotta dash!

 **[daily omurice]** : if you need help you can text us

 **[dash dash]** : i know!!

 **[daily omurice]** : now go do your homework

 **[dash dash]** : fiiiiiine

**23:05**

**[niichan]** : you guys got really off track huh

 **[niichan]** : i would’ve joined in but i sorta

 **[niichan]** : fell asleep

 **[niichan]** : i shouldn’t be awake right now anyways so

 **[niichan]** : goodnight!!

* * *

**◯ 俺の本気見せてあげよう** @featherbreeze

nazuna kun approached me at school today and ive never felt so much fear

**◯ 俺の本気見せてあげよう** @featherbreeze

why did i go to school today even

**◯ 俺の本気見せてあげよう** @featherbreeze

if i gotta be killed by someone i want it to be by a cute girl at least

**◯ koga @ 14th gisla** @wolfsfang

shut up about girls for once in your life

**◯ Adonis** @adonis0829

That’s not very nice, Oogami. Why is Hakaze-senpai so afraid of Nito-senpai? He is very small.

**◯ 俺の本気見せてあげよう** @featherbreeze

i mean yeah hes small and cute (for a guy at least) but hes also like a feral rabbit

-

 **◯ niichan ♪ (278/300)** @nazupyon

it’s like he forgot we’re mutuals on twitter

-

 **◯ 俺の本気見せてあげよう** @featherbreeze

Oh gof oh fuck

* * *

**[featherbreeze]** : nazuna kun please spare my life

 **[nazupyon]** : ? 

**[nazupyon]** : why does everyone assume i’m going to kill you

 **[nazupyon]** : i only strangled you that one time because i thought you pulled hajime chin into a scandal

 **[featherbreeze]** : UH YEAH THATS EXACTLY WHY IM TERRIFIED?

 **[nazupyon]** : i’m not going to kill you over something as small as this

 **[featherbreeze]** : “as small as this”

 **[nazupyon]** : you’ve been warned

 **[featherbreeze]** : h

 **[nazupyon]** : by the way

 **[nazupyon]** : how did you and tomochin end up at a cafe?

 **[featherbreeze]** : nothing much really?

 **[featherbreeze]** : i was helping him with stuff and when we were finished it was about dinnertime

 **[featherbreeze]** : i figured he was hungry so i offered to treat him to dinner

 **[nazupyon]** : how much did it cost

 **[featherbreeze]** : huh

 **[nazupyon]** : i’ll pay you back

 **[featherbreeze]** : you dont need to do that!!

 **[featherbreeze]** : its fine 

**[nazupyon]** : are you sure?

 **[nazupyon]** : i don’t mind paying you back

 **[featherbreeze]** : it’s fine it’s fine~

 **[nazupyon]** : in that case

 **[nazupyon]** : if you ever need a favour or something, just ask?

 **[featherbreeze]** : really its no problem

 **[featherbreeze]** : it should be tomoya kun’s debt anyways? not yours

 **[featherbreeze]** : plus i dont gain anything from having a guy be in debt to me

 **[nazupyon]** : i guess youre right

 **[nazupyon]** : but i’m supposed to be tomochin’s big bro, so i’ll try and cover for him whenever i can

 **[nazupyon]** : going to ignore that last part though

 **[featherbreeze]** : ahaha

 **[featherbreeze]** : but you should let them be a bit more independent yeah?

 **[featherbreeze]** : if you keep babying them like this theyll get eaten up by big bad wolves~

 **[nazupyon]** : like you?

 **[featherbreeze]** : ouch nazuna kun

 **[featherbreeze]** : a wolf is more of wanchans thing

 **[feathrebreeze]** : AND IM NOT INTO GUYS

 **[nazupyon]** : sure sure 

**[nazupyon]** : i’ll keep that in mind

 **[nazupyon]** : it was nice talking to you **♪**

 **[featherbreeze]** : you too~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i slipped my gbf player hcs in there dont @ me  
> also! i imagine the boys would have "official" and "priv" accounts? like @kaoru_ud would be his official account for proper idol stuff and @featherbreeze would be his private account


	3. #givetomoyaabreak #anzudeservesonetoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTERS: tomoya, hinata, anzu
> 
> hi im back and after two months i forgot how i formatted  
> this time its more tweets than texts and kinda short im sorry

◯ **hinata@trick or tweat** @amaihinata

yo 

◯ **hinata@trick or tweat** @amaihinata

YOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

◯ **hinata@trick or tweat** @amaihinata

IS TOMOKUN SERIOUSLY PICKING THE LOCK

◯ **hinata@trick or tweat** @amaihinata

HOLY SHIT

◯ **taichou dont interact** @berryhappy_

can you just open the door 

◯ **hinata@trick or tweat** @amaihinata

no i want to see if he actually pulls this off

-

**[amaihinata]** : yuuuuuuuuuta kuuuuuuuuun

 **[spicyuuta]** : no

 **[amaihinata]** : do you think you can get a pie from the cafet

 **[amaihinata]** : wow ok

-

**[amaihinata]** : hey sora kun

-

◯ **tomo🎃🐰** @tomoyachi

i didnt spend 10 minutes picking a lock just to be DISRESPECTED

◯ **tomo🎃🐰** @tomoyachi

WHERE DIDHE GET THAT PIE FROM

◯ **hinata@trick or tweat** @amaihinata

its rude to ask a maiden to reveal her secrets

◯ **tomo🎃🐰** @tomoyachi

???????????????

◯ **let me use the kitchen** @irontetsu

don’t bother tomoya kun. its not worth it.

-

◯ **hinata@trick or tweat** @amaihinata

i wanna know where he learnt to pick that lock from tho like daaamn

◯ **tomo🎃🐰** @tomoyachi

theatre club

◯ **hinata@trick or tweat** @amaihinata

real shit?

◯ **tomo🎃🐰** @tomoyachi

yeah. normally actors use prop locks but apparently its “too fake” and the masked pervert wanted the “real deal” so i spent like a month learning how to pick various locks until hokuto senpai asked me why i was using a real lock instead of a prop

-

◯ **anzu** @tenkouseichan

i just heard 3 first years scream followed by an echo of “amazing!” 

◯ **anzu** @tenkouseichan

looking at my tl id bet you that hibiki senpai's "tomoya sensors" went off and he decided itd be a great idea to spook tomoya kun and whatever poor first years were with him too

◯ **anzu** @tenkouseichan

be a producer they said itll be fun they said im so tired of this school

◯ **spooky scary skeletons** @yuukiyuuki

she says like her first instinct wasn’t to run out of the classroom to check on them

-

◯ **anzu** @tenkouseichan

update: wataru has been put in the bird cage

-

◯ **hinata@trick or tweat** @amaihinata

sad to say that hibiki senpai is now in gay senpai jail

-

◯ **𝓬𝓱𝓮𝓬𝓴 𝓪𝓰𝓪𝓲𝓷** @maskedecho  
;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god oh f


	4. slammy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTERS: Leo, Nazuna, Izumi, a bit of Ritsu
> 
> hi i got inspired by this video of guys hatching a quail egg  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Wa_P-tDNlE

**3-B**

**7:02**

**[buny]** : someone tell me who left an incubator in the classroom

**[oni]** : wasn’t me

**[buny]** : well it was fucking one of yas

**[alien cryptid]** : it was me

**[alien cryptid]** : dont touch it theres eggs in there

**[buny]:** I CAN SEE THAT

**[buny]:** explain why it’s in the classroom

**[alien cryptid]:** i needed somewhere to put it while incubating for uh

**[alien cryptid]:** 21 days

**[buny]:** isnt there anywhere else you can keep it

**[buny]:** where did you even get the eggs

**[alien cryptid]:** supermarket

**[buny]:** what

**[alien cyptid]:** small notchicken eggs from the superm arkert

**[buny]:** you mean quail eggs?

**[alien cryptid]** : thats the bitch

**[alien cryptid]:** anyways nazu can you leave the incubator there pretty please it can be our class pet

**[buny]:** if sensei complains im moving it to the chicken coop

**[alien cryptid]** : itll be fine sagami sensei wont care

* * *

◯  **niichan ♪** @nazupyon

sagami sensei wont care if we hatch an egg in the classroom he said

sagami sensei wont mind having an incubator in his classroom he said

◯  **niichan ♪** @nazupyon

he was right

◯  **niichan ♪** @nazupyon

i hate this class

* * *

[timeskip: 21 days]

◯  **21 days of egg** @tsuchuukinaga

ITS TIME

◯  **21 days of egg** @tsuchuukinaga

ITS SHAKING!!!!!

◯  **21 days of egg** @tsuchuukinaga

(photo)

◯  **21 days of egg** @tsuchuukinaga

SALAMI IS ABOUT TO COME OUT

◯  **21 days of egg** @tsuchuukinaga

SALAMI IS ABOUT TO COME OUT!!!!!

◯  **Izumi Sena** @shoalknight

I still can’t believe you called it Salami

◯  **niichan ♪** @nazupyon

I’m surprised it even showed signs of hatching

◯  **21 days of egg** @tsuchuukinaga

I bought like 30 eggs for a reason

* * *

◯  **tori!!!!** @cutietorie

is that knights leader weirdo screaming? i can hear it from the first year classroom

◯  **Suou Tsukasa** @marvelousknight

He’s hatching an egg, supposedly.

◯  **tori!!!!** @cutietorie

What

* * *

◯  **niichan @ salami born!** @nazupyon

leochin made me record salami’s ‘birth’

_ (video) _

◯ **niichan @ salami born!** @nazupyon

I think i’m attached to it

◯  **tori!!!!** @cutietorie

oh my god the knights weirdo really was hatching an egg

◯  **niichan ♪** @nazupyon

Unfortunately. 

* * *

◯  **Izumi Sena** @shoalknight

Unlike certain idiots I know, I plan ahead.

I made arrangements to keep Salami with the other animals of the school until he’s old enough to be transferred to somewhere where he can be kept properly.

_ (photo) _

◯  **SALAMI BIRTH** @tsuchuukinaga

“certain idiots i know” lol tsun say baka

◯  **Izumi Sena** @shoalknight

Excuse me?

◯ **maakun <3 ** @ritsudayoo

lol tsun say baka

* * *

◯  **niichan @ salami born!** @nazupyon

izumi chin acting like hes not attached to salami you ain’t slick

◯  **Izumi Sena** @shoalknight

I AM NOT ATTATCHED TO SALAMI

◯  **SALAMI BIRTH** @tsuchuukinaga

lol tsun say baka

◯  **Izumi Sena** @shoalknight

LEAVE ME ALONE

* * *

[timeskip: a few weeks]

◯  **loving slammy** @tsuchuukinaga

if sena ever tries saying he doesnt love salami send him this thread 

(4 photos)

◯  **loving slammy** @tsuchuukinaga

(4 photos)

◯  **Izumi Sena** @shoalknight

WHEN DID YOU TAKE THESE?

◯  **loving slammy** @tsuchuukinaga

shhh its okay to love slammy

◯  **Izumi Sena** @shoalknight

DELETE THIS.

◯ **snzzzz** @ritsudayoo

i caught secchan too

(photo)

◯  **Izumi Sena** @shoalknight

WHEN DID YOU TAKE THIS?(2)

◯  **loving slammy** @tsuchuukinaga

just admit that you love slammy sena

* * *

◯  **niichan @ salami care** @nazupyon

izumi chins being huffy at tennis practice

◯  **niichan @ salami care** @nazupyon

hes mad he got called out and i have to pretend he doesnt tag along when i go check up on salami after practice

◯  **Izumi Sena** @shoalknight

NAZUNYAN.

◯  **niichan @ salami care** @nazupyon

gtg

* * *

◯  **Izumi Sena** @shoalknight

Fine. I admit it. I love Salami. I’m going to be upset when he has to go. Are you happy now?

◯  **loving slammy** @tsuchuukinaga

lol tsun say baka

◯  **Izumi Sena** @shoalknight

QUIET

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading my messes i hope you enjoyed this chapter of chaos involving leo and/or nazuna  
> i think i made nazuna a bit more feral this time but


	5. arashi horse adventures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTERS: Arashi, Pretty 5, Dramatica, Knights
> 
> im back again!
> 
> this chapter (and all future chapters probably) will be set in !!

**Arashi Narukami** **  
** @naruchan_arashi  
  
everyone’s big sis ♡ // in @knights_official under @newdimension_es  
  
**126** Following **148K** Followers **  
****  
****Tweets** **Tweets & replies ** **Media** **Likes**

 ******  
** **◯ Arashi Narukami** @naruchan_arashi

OOOH IM FEEDING MY HORSE  
_(photo)_

🗩 ↺ ♡

\---  
**  
** **◯ Arashi Narukami** @naruchan_arashi

“You dont have enough ribbons” WHY LET ME CHOOSE THEN

🗩 ↺ ♡

\---

 **◯ Arashi Narukami** @naruchan_arashi

oh no… his agility is bad… but hes also speedy….

🗩 ↺ ♡

\---  
  
**◯ Arashi Narukami** @naruchan_arashi

I CAN CHOOSE A HORSE??  
_(photo)_

🗩 ↺ ♡

> ◯ Arashi Narukami @naruchan_arashi
> 
> guys help me choose (like for no ribbons)
> 
>   
>  2 ribbons 1.9%  
>    
>  3 ribbons 7.2%
> 
> 4 ribbons 3.6%
> 
> **5 ribbons** **87.3%** **  
> **
> 
> 🗩 ↺ ♡

\---

 **◯ Arashi Narukami** @naruchan_arashi

the tutorial guy's name is kyle??? honey...

🗩 ↺ ♡

\---

 **◯ Arashi Narukami** @naruchan_arashi

here we go  
_(photo. barbie horse adventures title screen)_

🗩 ↺ ♡

* * *

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*🎀 **𝓅𝓇𝑒𝓉𝓉𝓎 𝟧** 🎀*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

**[tori🍑chan]:** _(screenshot)_

**[ai❤️chan]:** h?

**[tori🍑chan]:** is narukami senpai okay?

**[ai❤️chan]:** i think shes going through it

**[mika🍬chan]:** naruchan if ya need help i’m always open to talk

**[hiyo☁️chan]:** and if you need a real horse i can rent one for you!

**[hiyo☁️chan]** : really why would you settle for a game one when you could get a real one??

  
  
**[hiyo☁️chan]** : i’d offer to buy one instead of rent but im sure a commoner like you doesn’t have the space for one </3

****[mika🍬chan]** : ** maybe we could just go ta an equestrian ring or sumthin'?

**[hiyo☁️chan]** : ii hiyori~ 

**[ai❤️chan]:** isn't that a little expensive though?

**[hiyo☁️chan]** : no worries ♡

**[hiyo☁️chan]** : i'll book enough for all five of us next week

**[ai❤️chan]:** you dont have to though!!!

**[ai❤️chan]:** and hes gone

* * *

**Theatre Circle Group Chat**

**[Mashiro]:** is narukami senpai okay

**[Hidaka]:** Why would you ask that?

**[Mashiro]:** _(photo)_

**[Sakasaki]:** Barbie Horse AdventurES?

**[Sakasaki]:** www

**[Hidaka]:** Narukami is just playing a game, is she not?

**[Hidaka]:** I don’t see the issue.

**[Itsuki]:** I don’t either.

**[Itsuki]:** Is there something wrong with this… “Barbie Horse Adventures”?

**[Tomoya]:** …

**[Tomoya]:** i cant explain this.

**[Ran]:** Please attempt to do so.

**[Ran]:** I would very much like to know the issue of Arashi-kun playing “Barbie Horse Adventures”.

**[Hibiki]:** I would like to know the issue with it as well ☆

**[Mashiro]:** dont do this to me you know EXACTLY the problem with it masked freak

**[Hibiki]:** it’s not good to judge people like that, Tomoya-kun!

**[Mashiro]:** sakasaki senpai help me here

  
  
**[Sakasaki]:** lol

**[Mashiro]:** PLEASE

**[Mashiro]:** DON'T SEENZONE ME

* * *

**sena house!! (grad edition)**

**[zzz]:** nacchan…

**[zzz]:** if you need help, i’m open to talk

**[tsun goes baka]:**?

**[king v1.0]:** is this about barbie horse adventures

**[tsun goes baka]:** horses?

**[zzz]:** ya

**[tsun goes baka]:** ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**[king v1.0]:** they were talking about it in the theatre nerds chat too

_king v1.0 changed Izumi Sena’s name to horse hater_

**[horse hater]:**? 

**[horse hater]:** excuse me?

**[king v2.0 baby boogaloo]:** what’s wrong with Barbie Horse Adventures?

**[king v1.0]:** holdon let me steal shiros explanation

_forwarded_

**[king v1.0]:** _there’s nothing wrong with playing the game its just that it comes off as a struggle or a cry for help because its a barbie game_

**[king v2.0 baby boogaloo]:** what’s wrong with barbie games?

**[king v1.0]:** shiros still trying to explain

**[horse hater]:** shouldnt the fact that narukun’s playing a game with a /horse/ be enough??

**[zzz]:** ok horse hater

**[king v1.0]:** ok horse hater

**[horse hater]:** horses are like suuuper gross okay?

**[horse hater]:** have you seen their skulls?

**[zzz]:** secchans a coward

**[horse hater]:** I AM NOT

* * *

**◯ Arashi Narukami** @naruchan_arashi

i got messages from 3 group chats asking if i was ok

🗩 ↺ ♡

> **◯ anzu** @apricottbun
> 
> but are you okay though
> 
> 🗩 ↺ ♡
> 
> \---
> 
> **◯ Arashi Narukami** @naruchan_arashi
> 
> dont ask i dont know the answer either
> 
> 🗩 ↺ ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!  
> also dont ask why barbie horse adventures i dont know either
> 
> after this is just some notes on the twt names + gc names so nothing much
> 
> since the characters are professional idols now i figured they'd have more official(?) accounts with more normal handles so they could be linked/referenced/tagged and such for official work  
> their old accounts would probably still be active, just out of fan view
> 
> anzu probably uses a side/priv account with no mention of her producer work to interact OR she has an idoltwt account and is like one of those well-known fans maybe
> 
> as for gcs
> 
> pretty 5 would be extra as hell change my mind hence the extra gc names and cute+mathing nicknames
> 
> dramatic is probably more serious because of the characters? and nature of the circle so they started with surnames and no one ever changed it
> 
> knights gc is a hot mess
> 
> if anyone's got any ideas/prompts for future stuff just drop it in the comments?? big breaks in between posting is mostly lack of ideas


	6. knights sir bible gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTERS: Knights, Madara, a fan running a knights update account
> 
> wow more than one update a month? i could never
> 
> i'm trying out a new style this time! i got rid of the reply/rt/likes button on the tweets because it's. very tweet heavy this time. they might return in a later chapter  
> the honorifics are also a bit weird because I think the characters try to avoid using nicknames and use more normal-sounding names with each other in public
> 
> also!! i realise i've never replied to the comments but i appreciate them all very much!!!! they give me motivation to keep updating (even if its not often)

_ ↺ Knights Updates Retweeted _   
◯  **【Official】Knights** @knights_newdi

【Announcement】

Live viewing of "Knights Survival" will start soon!  
"Knights Survival" is a collaboration between Knights and Mikejima Madara (@mikejimamadara)!! 

You can view the stream here on Periscope or on Niconico  
→https://live,nicovideo,jp/watch/lv32...

#Knights #KnightsSurvival

\---

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update

The mysterious special “Knights Survival” will be starting soon!   
For those who can’t watch the stream, we will be livetweeting it

\---

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update

And the show has started! Mute us for now if you don’t want spoilers

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update

Mikejima-san is introducing us while… in the wild? 

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

“The five members of Knights will have to survive in the wilderness while I track them down, with a 24 hour time limit. They win if they can evade me for 24 hours. I win if I track them down before time’s up.” 

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

No we are not making this up. We do not know what’s going on either. 

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

Each member will have a camera.   
The special is prerecorded, so it won’t be the full 24 hours. 

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

No we don’t know if the full footage will be released 

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

Some other Ensemble square idols have been tweeting about it too, so we’ll retweet their comments as well!

_ ↺ Knights Updates Retweeted _

◯  **Rei Sakuma** @SakumaRei112

Is this why ritsu was so tired after he came back from the filming?

_ ↺ Knights Updates Retweeted _

◯  **Hajime Shino** @hajime_desu

Ritsu-senpai… Suou-kun... i hope they’re gonna be ok

_ ↺ Knights Updates Retweeted _

◯  **Eichi Tenshouin** @eichitenshouin  
replying to @hajime_desu

Ritsu-kun will be fine, and I trust Tsukasa-kun.

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

We cut to footage from earlier, where Madara is explaining the rules to knights! 

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update

They were given 5 hours to hide and supplied with resources before Madara would start hunting them 

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

Ritsu asks if Madara could just tag him now. He’s denied

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

A montage of most of the knights setting up camp! 

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

Highlights: Leo and Izumi paired up while Ritsu found a nice place to nap

_ ↺ Knights Updates Retweeted _

◯  **Mao Isara** @isaramao_316

oh of course he’s sleeping 

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

8.00 pm! The hunt has started! The 5 hours of prep was counted in the 24 hour countdown, so it's 19 hours to go

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

Some people are asking why I’m using the word hunt.  
It’s the same word they’re using.

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

Checking in on each of the members, they’re mostly holding up

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

Izumi and Leo have found a nice spot to rest, Arashi is still on the move, Ritsu is still sleeping and Tsukasa seems to be doing the best out of all of them??

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

Cut back to Madara, and he’s already looking!

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

“Some of them are better at hiding their trail than others,” -Madara

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

Arashi has been found! She’s currently trying to run from Madara!

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

Thankfully, it seems that she knows her current surroundings well, and manages to get out of view

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

Now Madara is trying to find her

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

Cut to Arashi! She’s hiding in a bush

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

I don’t think this will end well for her

_ ↺ Knights Updates Retweeted _

◯  **Mika Kagehira** @kagehira_mika

NARUKAMIKUN RUN

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update  _  
_ _ (video) _

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

Arashi Narukami has been eliminated and we are now terrified of Mikejima Madara!

_ ↺ Knights Updates Retweeted _

◯  **Mika Kagehira** @kagehira_mika

NNOOOOOOOOOOO 

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

As it turns out, when one member gets eliminated, everyone will be alerted!

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

Cut to reactions to Arashi’s elimination for the remaining four

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

“Mild panic”, “indifference”, “laughter” and “sleep” from Tsukasa, Izumi, Leo and Ritsu respectively

_ ↺ Knights Updates Retweeted _

◯  **Makoto Yuuki** @makoyuuki

F

_ ↺ Knights Updates Retweeted _

◯  **Subaru Akehoshi** @subaruuu622

F

_ ↺ Knights Updates Retweeted _

◯  **Hokuto Hidaka** @Hidaka__Hokuto

F

_ ↺ Knights Updates Retweeted _

◯  **Mao Isara** @isaramao_316

F

_ ↺ Knights Updates Retweeted _

◯  **Trickstar Updates!** @ts_updates

If you’re wondering why all 4 members of Trickstar tweeted “F” at the same time, it’s because Narukami Arashi of Knights got eliminated on a livestream for a Knights show

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

The camera cuts back to Madara, and there’s a yawn

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

It looks like he found Ritsu!

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

“You’re being loud, can you search a bit quieter?”  
“Ritsu-san, you’re supposed to be hiding, y’know?”

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

Madara tries to tag out Ritsu, but he evades!

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

“Normally, I’d let you just tag me but I’m mad so I’m gonna run from you”  
And he disappears!

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

Night has started to fall, so our Ritsu could be feeling more energetic now!

_ ↺ Knights Updates Retweeted _

◯  **Mao Isara** @isaramao_316

rat 

_ ↺ Knights Updates Retweeted _

◯  **Rei Sakuma** @SakumaRei112

that;s my brother!!!!!!!!!!!!!

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

Madara smiles like he’s been given a challenge and now he’s on the hunt again!

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

Frankly it’s a little scary.

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

Ritsu has been spotted! Madara starts sneaking over

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

Picture this: You’re Madara, sneaking up silently, then Ritsu slowly turns his head and says  
“You think you could sneak up that easily?” before he runs off 

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

Now picture this: You’re Ritsu, running, for what seems like a while and feel like you’ve gotten away.   
While pausing to take a break, you get knocked over and hear the words “You’re out”

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

This is starting to feel like a horror movie.

_ ↺ Knights Updates Retweeted _

◯  **Mitsuru Tenma** @mitsurunn97

mikejima senpai is scary!!!!!!!!

_ ↺ Knights Updates Retweeted _

◯  **Tomoya Mashiro** @tomoya_mashiiiro

hajime-kun invited us ra*bits members to watch the special together but i don’t think he expected this

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

Another cut to the elimination reactions!   
“More panic, continued indifference and more laughter” from Tsukasa, Izumi and Leo!

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

It’s now 12am, Madara will be taking a break from hunting and the remaining contestants will be given time to sleep

_ ↺ Knights Updates Retweeted _

◯  **Mao Isara** @isaramao_316

I’m surprised ritsu lasted that long actually

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

Cut to 8 am the next day, Arashi and Ritsu are in a "spectator's room", watching the remaining three.

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

Madara’s about to start hunting again, and all 3 are on the move

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

From the spectators:  
“Do I have to watch them?”  
“Yes you do”  
(loud groan)

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

Ritsu’s already made bets on Madara winning while Arashi is trying to remain neutral

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

Returning back to Madara, he’s found Izumi and Leo!

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

The camera’s going wild, I can’t see what’s going on I can only hear yelling

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

“HASTA LA VISTA, BABY!” - Tsukinaga Leo as he runs away, leaving Izumi behind

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

Izumi Sena has been eliminated after being betrayed by Leo!

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

Pure shock from the spectators. 

_ (photo) _

_ ↺ Knights Updates Retweeted _

◯  **Chiaki Morisawa** @MORISAWACHIAKI0918

SENA !!!!! NO!!!!!!

_ ↺ Knights Updates Retweeted _

◯  **Kaoru Hakaze** @kaoru_hkz1103

rip sena kun

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

Tsukasa has no idea what happened, just knows that Izumi’s out

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

Izumi’s cursing Leo and his next 3 generations

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

Madara’s just laughing as he hauls Izumi back

_ ↺ Knights Updates Retweeted _

◯  **photos of mikejima madara being strong** @mam_pics

madara’s known strength: can hold at least 61 kg in one arm

_ (photo) _

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

And yes, I do mean haul.

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

It’s currently 12pm, 3 hours till the game is over!

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

Madara is still on the prowl, Tsukasa is moving along and Leo is…   
Moving through bushes, it seems

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

Oh? It Tsukasa’s been caught in a trap!

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

Madara had set up some in the downtime earlier, apparently.  


◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

He manages to escape, but it Madara’s been alerted to where he is!

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

Aaand he’s running! From earlier encounters, we know that Madara is super fast, will Tsukasa be able to escape?

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update

He failed, but gracefully.

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update

When he realised he couldn't outrun Madara, he stopped and raised his hand in defeat, allowing Madara to carry him back.

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

Tsukasa is the 4th to be eliminated, the only one remaining is Leo!

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

Who is still in vegetation!

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

A timelapse of… Leo hiding? With cuts of Madara searching spliced in

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

highlight from the spectators

Arashi: What is Leo-kun doing..?

Ritsu: Being Leo

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

We also got this reaction face from Arashi!

_ (photo) _

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

15 minutes left! Will Leo be able to win?

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

Maybe not! Madara's found him!

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

Leo climbs a tree(????) to evade!

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

Madara climbs up too!(?????????????)

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

Leo jumps off the tree and starts running!

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

When I started this account I didn’t expect to be commentating a chase through the forest but look where we are.

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

It’s hard to keep track of what’s going on, but it seems to be a lot of running and light parkour

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

If you can join the stream, please do. It's just a lot of chasing but it's intense.

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

Last few minutes! Leo has climbed up another tree

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

Madara’s climbing up too but 

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

Sorry, that last tweet sent early!   
Leo is throwing rocks and dirt at Madara.

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

King.

_ (photo) _

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

More Arashi and Ritsu reaction pics!   
_ (photo) _

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

And time's up! Leo won with his rock trick! 

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

There's no prize to be won but Leo got a cardboard crown from Madara

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update

A "winning speech" from Leo, and the credits roll

◯  **Knights Updates** @knights_update 

It seems that the Knights members weren’t allowed to tweet until the livestream was over to avoid spoilers

_ ↺ Knights Updates Retweeted _

◯  **Leo Tsukinaga** @tsukinagaleyo

i regret nothing.

_ ↺ Knights Updates Retweeted _

◯  **Izumi Sena** @Izumi1102

Tsukinaga Leo Is A Bastard.

_ ↺ Knights Updates Retweeted _

◯  **Ritsu Sakuma** @RitSuuu_s

ngl i slept through most of it

_ ↺ Knights Updates Retweeted _

◯  **Arashi Narukami** @naruchan_arashi

Was it a good experience? Yes! Would I do it again? …

_ ↺ Knights Updates Retweeted _

◯  **Tsukasa Suou** @Tsukasa0406

Being caught in a trap was  shameful . I will learn from my mistakes and do better next time.

_ ↺ Knights Updates Retweeted _

◯  **Madara Mikejima** @mikejimamadara

Getting pelted with rocks and dirt sure was… Something ♪

* * *

**sena please stop leaving the group chat :(**

**[bicycle]:** i watched the stream with reikun because he asked me to

**[bicycle]:** i didnt expect it to be so brutal???

**[leave counter: 32]:** me neither

**[leave counter: 32]:** I WAS LEFT TO DIE

**[burning man]:** im sure you were fine!!!

**[leave counter: 32]:** i was HAULED AWAY by MIKEJIMA

**[burning man]:** :(

**[burning man]:** mikejima is a good man! He would not hurt you

**[bicycle]:** i was referring more to the dirt throwing??

**[bicycle]:** i didnt expect tsukinaga kun to play dirty

_ Izumi Sena left the chat _

_ burning man added Izumi sena _

_ burning man changed Izumi Sena’s nickname to leave counter: 33 _

**[burning man]:** sena please stop leaving :(

**[bicycle]:** what was it this time

**[leave counter: 33]:** that stupid pun.

**[bicycle]:** ??oh

**[bicycle]:** IT WASNT ON PURPOSE

**[leave counter: 33]:** and you’re straight

**[bicycle]:** …

**[bicycle]:** anyways.

**[bicycle]:** im not sure if im more surprised at tsukinaga kun throwing dirt or mikejima kun being stopped by dirt

**[burning man]:** getting hit with rocks probably hurt :(

**[bicycle]:** but like.

**[leave counter: 33]:** its mikejima.

**[bicycle]:** i mean. Its mikejima kun

**[bicycle]:** yeah,

**[leave counter: 33]:** knowing him, he probably went easy cause it was leokun

**[burning man]:** does this mean that tsukinaga won through foul play :(

**[leave counter: 33]:** no clue

**[leave counter: 33]:** sure as hell not gonna be the one to ask mikejima

**[bicycle]:** i don’t reallt care either way so

**[bicycle]:** *really

**[leave counter: 33]:** reallt

**[bicycle]:** shut. 

**[burning man]:** its not very nice to make fun of peoples typoes sena :(

**[leave counter: 33]:** whatever

**[leave counter: 33]:** you’re all sooo annoying

**[burning man]:** please don’t leave the groupchat again :(

**[leave counter: 33]:** ugh

**[leave counter: 33]:** i won’t.

**[leave counter: 33]:** you’ll just add me back anyways

**[bicycle]:** if you really hate us you can just mute the chat y’know? 

**[bicycle]:** you don’t have to respond

**[leave counter: 33]:** and leave you two by yourselves?

**[bicycle]:** awww senacchi loves us

**[burning man]:** sena loves us!!!

**[leave counter: 33]:** shut up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed this chapter even if the style was a bit weird
> 
> y'know for someone who writes so much knights i'm actually a ra*bits p
> 
> the concept? is based off this tumblr post about "that Canadian reality TV show where two contestants with zero experience get left in the wilderness and have to get out while that cowboy tracked them down on his horse"  
> i was going to give madara a horse but....
> 
> the handles this time are a bit more plain huh. i tried basing them off their voice actor's twt handles (or stageplay actor if their VAs don't have one) so a bunch of them have their birthdays tacked on


	7. froggy kun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTERS: Kaoru, Yuuta, Nagisa, Hiyori
> 
> the frog they introduced in the office feature gave me motivation to write
> 
> initially i wanted to write something about nazuna's frogphobia but he ended up not being very involved in the story  
> it ended up being dorm mates content though (give us more dorm mates content happyele)
> 
> also i remembered whole hands exists so i tried to incorporate it a little here since it is an sns  
> if they ever show us the layout of whole hands i might come back and reformat this
> 
> this one is a lot less tweet heavy so most of the honorifics are intact? i feel like a few of these characters have never interacted so i had to wing some of them though

**Nito Nazuna-senpai**

help 

nito-senpai?

Hello?

nito senpai??? Are you there??

* * *

[Whole Hands]

**ANZU** [PD] 

Has anyone seen Nito-senpai in EnSquare???

**TOMOYA** [R*B/RL]

Niichan?? Why would he be in the building?

**ANZU** [PD]

he was supposed to pick up something

**REI** [UnD/RL]

He’s in the office send message send message send message Kaoru how do I send message with the voice to text option again click sand message ok thank you

**ANZU** [PD]

Sakuma-senpai?

**REI** [UnD/RL]

Sorry, Rei-kun’s still bad with using his phone. Nazuna-kun got spooked by a frog and dropped his phone. The frog then jumped onto it so he can’t use it right now (Kaoru)

**ANZU** [PD]

Oh, I see. Rhythm Link main office, right? I’ll come over

**REI** [UnD/RL]

Bring a small jar or a tank with you, we need to keep the frog somewhere (Kaoru)

* * *

**◯ Kaoru Hakaze** @kaoru_hkz1103

we got some potted hydrangeas for the office. it turns out they were hiding a little froggy friend!

_(photo)_

🗩 ↺ ♡

**◯ Izumi Sena** @izumi1102

Is that Nazuna-kun’s phone it’s sitting on???

🗩 ↺ ♡

**◯ Kaoru Hakaze** @kaoru_hkz1103

maybe.

🗩 ↺ ♡

**◯ Izumi Sena** @izumi1102

What’s his phone doing at the office?? And isn’t he terrified of frogs?

🗩 ↺ ♡

**◯ Kaoru Hakaze** @kaoru_hkz1103

this isnt about him it’s about aji-san.

🗩 ↺ ♡

**◯ Koga Oogami** @oogamikoga0718

DID YOU ALREADY NAME THE DAMN FROG?

🗩 ↺ ♡

**◯ Kaoru Hakaze** @kaoru_hkz1103

he’s shaped like a friend okay

🗩 ↺ ♡

\---

**◯ Kaoru Hakaze** @kaoru_hkz1103

Also if anyone got worried about nazuna-kun he’s fine! He just got spooked and dropped his phone

🗩 ↺ ♡

* * *

**dorm mates**

**[yuuta]** : _twt,com/kaoru_hkz1103/status/352..._

> **◯ Kaoru Hakaze** @kaoru_hkz1103
> 
> Producer-san brought a little jar for aji-san! I wonder if i can keep him in the dorms
> 
> _(photo)_
> 
> 🗩 ↺ ♡

**[yuuta]:** WE ARE NOT. KEEPING A FROG IN THE DORMS.

**[kaoru]:** but yuuta kun…

**[yuuta]:** NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**[kaoru]:** why not...

**[yuuta]:** they remind me of bugs

**[kaoru]:** but they’re not bugs

**[yuuta]:** they eat bugs don’t they??

**[yuuta]:** you’ll have to feed it eventually and i do Not want you bringing insects into the dorm

**[yuuta]:** and my cat might knock it over or something

**[kaoru]:** fuck

**[kaoru]:** this sucks i’m already attached to aji-san

**[Nagisa]:** If you are already attached to it, why are you still referring to it with “-san”?

**[kaoru]:** oh its ran-kun

**[kaoru]:** san is part of his name!

**[kaoru]:** we found him in a pot of hydrangeas so

**[kaoru]:** ajisai and aji-san sound similar and we ended up naming him aji-san while waiting for anzu-chan

**[kaoru]:** *producer 

**[yuuta]:** wow that’s lame

**[Nagisa]:** I see…. How interesting.

**[kaoru]:** ow, yuuta kun

**[yuuta]:** also

**[yuuta]:** there’s no need to correct yourself on the producer thing here is there?

**[yuuta]:** its just us here

**[kaoru]:** i guess??

**[kaoru]:** but i wanna get used to it yknow

**[kaoru]:** respect her wishes and stuff

**[yuuta]:** yeah i get where you’re coming from

**[yuuta]:** wish we didnt have to do this though

**[Nagisa]:** I see you both are attached to the Producer.

**[yuuta]:** of course we are!

**[yuuta]:** she helped us through a bunch 

**[kaoru]:** sorry to cut through the sentimental stuff but

**[kaoru]:** what do we do about aji-san?

**[yuuta]:** well we can’t keep it in the dorms

**[kaoru]:** ran-kun what do you think

**[Nagisa]:** I am not sure.

**[Nagisa]:** I will ask Hiyori-kun.

**[Nagisa]:** He has more experience in “adpopting” than I do.

**[Nagisa]:** omg are you guys gonna adopt a frog

**[Nagisa]:** send pics is it cute 

**[yuuta]:** ran senpai????

**[kaoru]:** did he just give his phone to tomoe-kun

**[Nagisa]:** yes he did!

**[Nagisa]:** now hurry up and show me the frog!

**[kaoru]:** _(photo)_

**[yuuta]:** DID YOU ALREADY BRING IT INTO OUR ROOM

**[Nagisa]:** quiet!! 

**[Nagusa]:** i need to think

**[yuuta]:** sorry?

**[Nagisa]:** hmph.

**[kaoru]:** here’s a ruler for scale

**[kaoru]:** _(photo)_

**[Nagisa]:** oh!

**[Nagisa]:** he’s so tiny, it’s pathetic!

**[Nagisa]:** i love him!

**[Nagisa]:** i’ll take him off your hands~

**[kaoru]:** uhh

**[kaoru]:** thanks?

**[Nagisa]:** you should be thankful!

**[yuuta]:** but tomoe senpai

**[yuuta]:** don’t you already own a dog?

**[Nagisa]:** and what about it?

**[yuuta]:** aren’t you scared your dog could knock over the frog or something?

**[Nagisa]:** bloody mary is a well trained dog!

**[yuuta]:** still

**[Nagisa]:** are you trying to undermine me, commoner? 

**[Nagisa]:** that’s not very ii hiyori of you!

**[kaoru]:** yuuta kun’s right though

**[kaoru]:** it’d be bad if the frog got knocked over

**[kaoru]:** tomoe kun?

**[yuuta]:** i dont like how quiet he’s being

**[kaoru]:** me neither

**[kaoru]:** he’s the loud kind isnt he?

**[Nagisa]:** I’m back ~☆

**[yuuta]:** yeah i wonder wheroh there he is

**[Nagisa]:** did you miss me? You should!

**[Nagisa]:** Nagisa-kun convinced me that I should not put bloody mary and a frog in the same room

**[Nagisa]:** so i will not be taking in the frog

**[Nagisa]:** i will, however, still be taking the frog off your hands!

**[Nagisa]:** instead, i’ll be giving it to tatsumi-kun! because he looks like a frog

**[yuuta]:** i

**[yuuta]:** i guess that works?

**[kaoru]:** yeah that could work actually

**[Nagisa]:** good!

**[Nagisa]:** i’m outside the dorm with Nagisa-kun to collect the frog!

**[kaoru]** : huh

**[Nagisa]:** hurry up and open the door!

* * *

**◯ Aira Shiratori** @shiratoriairabu

Alkaloid has a new friend! Say hello to Aji-san, isn’t he adorable?  
He’s technically Tatsumi-senpai’s, but I’m tweeting on his behalf!

_(photo)_

🗩 ↺ ♡

**◯ Aira Shiratori** @shiratoriairabu

Yes, it’s the same frog Hakaze-senpai was tweeting about earlier!

🗩 ↺ ♡

* * *

**dorm mates**

**[kaoru]:** i just realised how stupid i am

**[yuuta]:** ?

**[kaoru]:** yumenosaki has a marine bio club. we could’ve just given the frog to the club.

**[yuuta]:** …

**[yuuta]:** weren’t you in the club?

**[kaoru]:** yep.

**[kaoru]:** i’m stupid.

_Forwarded from kaoru_

**[yuuta]:** _i’m stupid_

**[kaoru]:** i’m not sure if alkaloid are allowed to keep pets, even

**[kaoru]:** i’ll go ask souma kyun if he can keep the frog in the club

**[yuuta]:** you go do that

* * *

**◯ Aira Shiratori** @shiratoriairabu

We’re saying goodbye to Aji-san today...  
He’s gonna be handed over to the Marine Bio club  
I’ll miss him.

_(photo)_

🗩 ↺ ♡

**◯ Aira Shiratori** @shiratoriairabu

At least I can still visit him in school !!!

🗩 ↺ ♡

**◯ Aira Shiratori** @shiratoriairabu

Here's a short video I edited in memory of Aji-san </3

_(video)_

🗩 ↺ ♡

**◯ Mika Kagehira** @kagehura_mika

didn't ya only know him for a few days?

🗩 ↺ ♡

**◯ Aira Shiratori** @shiratoriairabu

i get attatched easily, mika senpai.

🗩 ↺ ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks once again for reading! 
> 
> i hoped my characterization of nagisa and hiyori were okay? i;m not used to writing eden
> 
> and if you're curious as to why i used whole hands, i figured anzu would probably prefer using the ensquare-only sns for anything that happens in ensquare for privacy reasons


	8. weird comments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTERS: Mika, 3A, Shuu
> 
> i dont know whats giving me drive to write but here it is. another chapter  
> i hope you enjoy!

**◯ IDLog** @idlog

【IDLog June Issue】  
『The hidden lore of Valkyrie!』 The original members of Cosmic Production’s Valkyrie, leader Itsuki Shu-san and the now on-hiatus ex-member Nito Nazuna-san answer questions about the origin of the unit in an exclusive interview with IDlog! #IDlog

_(photo)_

* * *

**3a gc**

**[mikki]:** hey guys

**[mikki]:** weird question but

**[mikki]:** whaddya guys do when ya get weird comments on yer unit’s stuff?

**[akke]:** weird comments how

**[akke]:** like

**[akke]:** “please date me i love you” weird or weird weird

**[mikki]:** uhhh

**[mikki]:** neither

**[ukki]:** elaborate

**[mikki]:** nnah

**[mikki]:** its really weird

**[sari]:** no its fine 

**[ukki]:** trickstar usually reads weird comments together and laughs at them we’re used to it

**[mikki]:** err

**[mikki]:** so

**[mikki]:** lately people have been calling oshisan a simp

**[akke]:** AHAHAHAJSAHDSGHGDHGJDGHDDS

**[sari]:** oh my god

**[akke]:** I DONT KNOW WHAT I WAS EXPECTING

**[hokke]:** what is a “simp”?

**[akke]:** BUT THIS IS AMAZING

**[sari]:** _@hokke_ i’ll dm you

**[mikki]:** nnnah

**[mikki]:** ‘ts super weird right>

**[ukki]:** is it because of that interview?

**[ukki]:** because

**[mikki]:** yeah i know theyre right

**[ukki]:** they’re rig

**[ukki]:** ah

**[mikki]:** im not sure if oshisan knows what a simp is but id rather not risk it yanno

**[mikki]:** last time he saw a bad comment he axed his computer

**[fusshii]:** usually i install a filter extension on bocchama’s internet browsers to help filter out the worst things

**[fusshii]:** i can send you some recommendations

**[mikki]:** thatd be nice but i dont have access to oshisans phone or laptop right now

**[sari]:** oh yeah, itsuki senpai’s in france isnt he?

**[mikki]:** yeah!!!!

**[mikki]:** hes calmed down a lil since going to france but im still worried

**[akke]:** he probably wont know what simp means tbh

**[ukki]:** and its not the worst thing you can be called

**[mikki]:** oh god oh FUCK

**[hokke]:** kagehira?

**[mikki]:** _(photo)_

**[mikki]:** “kagehira, what’s a simp?”HOWAMI I SUPPSOED TO ANSWERT THIS

**[ukki]:** its like 11pm right now isnt it

**[ukki]:** pretend you didnt see it and tell him you went to sleep or something

**[mikki]:** ive lived with him for 2 years he knows i doesnt sleep until 1am at least

**[ukki]:** oh worm

_Forwarded_ **  
****[hokke]:** _a simp is someone who’ll suck up to someone, usually a romantic interest, in hopes that they’ll get something in return even though the other person doesnt reciprocate_

**[sari]:** ..?

_Forwarded  
_******[hokke]:** _but at this point people like to use it as like “super dedicated to this person without anything in return”_

**[sari]:** HOKUTO

_Forwarded_ **  
****[hokke]:** _i guess a good example would be hasumi-senpai to tenshouin senpai or aoba senpai to tenshouin senpai_

**[hokke]:** Send him this.

**[sari]:** DID YOU JUST FORWARD MY ANSWRRS?

**[hokke]:** Yes. It says “forwarded” right there.

**[akke]:** i cant believe sari actually went to explain what a simp was

**[mikki]:** i dont think oshisan would take kindly to being compared to tsumuchansenpai

**[hokke]:** Would Sena-senpai be a good example of a “simp”?

**[ukki]:** oh my god

**[akke]:** they grow up so fast

**[sari]:** i hate this

**[mikki]:** HE MESSAGED ME AGAIN OH GOD OH FUCK

**[mikki]:** “Kagehira I see you’re online. Are you ignoring me?”

**[mikki]:** hhhheEEEEEEEEEEELP

**[hokke]:** Just forward him those messages.

**[mikki]:** what if he reacts badly though!!!!!!!

**[sari]:** i mean, you shouldn’t have to be worried about that

**[sari]:** itsuki senpai’s changed a lot 

**[mikki]:** nnnah

**[mikki]:** ok igu

**[sari]:** ..?

**[ukki]:** kagehira kun?

**[akke]:** did he fucking die

**[ukki]:** i think he dieded

**[mikki]:** ▶————— 0:13

**[sari]:** hello?

**[ukki]:** did he just scream for 13 seconds straight

**[akke]:** king of breath control

**[mikki]:** my life is over

**[mikki]:** maybe IM going to be the one axing my electronic devices

**[mikki]:** _(photo)_

**[mikki]:** i genuinely think im about to lose it

**[hokke]:** Hm.

**[akke]:** AHAHHSJAHAHHAHAHAHGSBHDHAHHA

**[ukki]:** F

**[hokke]:** I guess you are a bit of a “simp”, Kagehira.

**[sari]:** i don’t know what to say

**[mikki]:** ▶————— 0:21

**[sari]:** i’m so sorry for your loss

**[mikki]:** i cant believe OSHISAN of all people called me a simp

**[mikki]:** i think im going through the 5 stages of grief

**[ukki]:** it’s ok i think if someone said “Reply, simp.” to me i’d die on the spot

**[ukki]:** especially if it was a simp like itsuki senpai sending it

**[akke]:** the worst part is that you cant even deny it

**[mikki]:** YOU GUSY ARE’T HELPING

* * *

**[mikachan]:** NARUCHAAAAAAAAN

**[naruchan]:** what is it, mika chan? 

**[naruchan]:** are you alright?

**[mikachan]:** do you think im a simp

**[mikachan]:** naruchan?

**[naruchan]:** i don’t know how to reply

**[mikachan]:** ‘ts alright….

**[mikachan]:** you can just say yes

**[naruchan]:** i’m so sorry mikachan

**[naruchan]:** maybe you are a simp

**[naruchan]:** just a little bit

**[mikachan]:** im gonna go eat sweets to dull the pain

**[naruchan]:** wanna have a movie night?

**[mikachan]:** please

* * *

**[mikachin]:** nazunanii…

**[mikachin]:** ‘ts a weird question but…

**[mikachin]:** d’you think im a simp?

**[nazunanii]:** after being with itsuki for two years i dont think i can call anyone a simp

**[mikachin]:** is that a no?

**[nazunanii]:** yep!

**[mikachin]:** thank ya kindly

**[mikachin]:** i needed that

**[nazunanii]:** no problem!

* * *

**oshisan**

Kagehira, what is a simp?

Kagehira I see you’re online. Are you ignoring me?

Answer, simp.

▶—————— 0:28

Kagehira?!

Are you alright?

I’m sorry. I meant for it to be a joke.

calling someone a simp cuts deep yanno

I’m sorry.

Natsume told me what a simp was,  
and he said that it was someone like  
you or Aoba.

It looked like a joking term so I wanted  
to try it on you as a joke.

  
  
Truly, I did not mean to wound you.

nnah 

‘ts fine oshisan

whyd you ask what a simp was in the first place

I noticed people were calling me  
a simp after that interview with  
Nito.

Kagehira, am I a simp?

a little.

Only a little?

well

youre not as bad now but 

  
ya used to be one heckuva simp for nazunanii

I see.

Thank you for telling me.

By the way, it is late in Japan, is it not?

12am

Go to sleep Kagehira.

in a little bit

Kagehira.

okay...

g’night oshisan

Goodnight, Kagehira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again for reading another chapter of my hot messes
> 
> i dont write trickstar much so i hope theyre okay?  
> the nicknames in the 3A gc are all subaru's nicknames for people + a subaru-style nickname for subaru
> 
> also i know shu probably wouldn't say "reply simp" but.
> 
> oh! and also for the interview the reason i have in my head for nazuna doing it even though hes on hiatus is because he thinjs it'll help smooth out rumours of bad blood between him and valk if he appears on an interview wwith shu


	9. werewolf game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTERS: the yumenosaki second years and a little bit of aira (as a treat)
> 
> this one hit 3k words. i think thats very near half of the whole damn word count
> 
> writing all the second years at once got me flipping through the appellations page  
> i think hiiro doesnt have appellations for most of the first years yet so they're just assumptions  
> i'm also just trying to get used to writing hiiro in general?
> 
> also i feel like i should give context to midori's nickname (sumikko) it's from sumikko gurashi which are cute mascot characters but with relatable anxiety

**we Secondth Years now!**

  
  


_ sunshine added WEREWOLF BOT to the chat _

**[sunshine]:** huhu!

**[hiiro]:** Hello!

**[hinyan]** : theres the bitch!!!

**[hiiro]:** That’s Werewolf Bot not Bitch? 

**[hinyan]:** oh aira-kun hasnt taught you what a bitch is yet?

**[hiiro]:** ?

**[yuunyan]:** aniki.

**[hinyan]:** tehepero

**[hinyan]:** anyways

**[hinyan]:** _ @ryuseis @bunnies  _ get your asses here

**[hinyan]:** oh wait

**[tomonyan]:** what is it

**[sumikko]:** let me rot

**[hinyan]:** _@losers_ almost forgot you two

**[rich kid red]:** Why is our role name losers again??

**[rich kid pink]:** more importantly

**[rich kid pink]:** why are we sharing a role again

**[hinyan]:** because youre losers with no one else from your unit here

**[hiiro]:** am i a “loser” too then?

**[hinyan]:** no you’re exempted

**[rich kid pink]:** i hate it here

**[hinyan]:** ok so!

**[hinyan]:** you all might be wondering why i called you here

**[yuunyan]:** aniki wants us all to play werewolf game using the bot

**[hinyan]:** well its becyUUUTYA KUN WHY

**[sumikko]:** deserve

**[tetsunyan]:** deserve

**[hinyan]:** you all are so mean to me </3

**[hinyan]:** hajime kun you agree with me right theyre all mean

**[hajime]:** um

**[tomonyan]:** don’t pull hajime into your schemes, scum

**[bread]:** if it makes you feel better i think you dont deserve it hinatachan!!!!

**[tomonyan]:** don’t encourage him

**[hinyan]:** sob sob… since none of you want me to explain ill leave it to sora kun </3 </3

**[tetsunyan]:** did you just type out sob sob

**[sunshine]:** it’s okay hinachan! sora will explain

**[sunshine]:** w!rules

**[WEREWOLF BOT]:**

WELCOME TO THE WEREWOLF GAME

Players will be split into 2-3 camps: Werewolf, Villager and 3rd party

> **Werewolves** win when they outnumber the rest
> 
> **Villagers** win when there are no werewolves left
> 
> **Third** parties have their own win conditions

Each camp has its own set of roles, type w!roles to get an overview.

Roles are assigned randomly, what roles are assigned are based on the number of players unless otherwise specified by the game host.

**[sunshine]:** huhu!

**[hiiro]:** This is a strange person.

**[hinyan]:** w!join

**[WEREWOLF BOT]:** A game has been registered with you as the host, type w!start when all players are in.

**[tomonyan]:** that’s not a person hiiro-kun

**[sunshine]:** w!join

**[WEREWOLF BOT]:** You have joined the game!

**[sunshine]:** it’s a bot!

**[hiiro]:** A bot?

**[hinyan]:** yeah! its not a real person

**[hinyan]:** it just does whatever its programmed to do

**[hiiro]:** So it does whatever it’s told?

**[hinyan]:** if you’re about to go into a Yumenosaki “Am I Human?” Crisis™ let me just stop you right now don’t think about it too hard just take it as it goes okay

**[hiiro]:** I don’t understand.

**[hinyan]:** shhhh

**[tetsukun]:** yumenosaki am i human crisis

**[yuunyan]:** i mean have you seen our senpais

**[hinyan]:** tetora kun youre literally in a unit with a “living god” i think you should be familiar with this

**[sumikko]:** i hate to admit it but hes right

**[tomonyan]:** yeah our senpais do like having existential crises a lot

**[bread boy]:** niichan used to have some last year!!

**[hinyan]:** anyways guys do w!join and get in the game

* * *

**[hinyan]** : ok i think thats everyone

**[hinyan]:** w!start

**[WEREWOLF BOT]:**

The game has started! Check your DMs for your role. 

Roles assigned:    
[VILLAGE-SIDED]: Villager[5], Knight[1], Mystic [1], Prophet[1]

[WOLF-SIDED]: Werewolves[2], Madman[1]

Role reveal on death = FALSE

**[WEREWOLF BOT]:**

DAY 1 - MORNING   


> Do w!vote [username] to cast your vote on who should be lynched.
> 
> Do w!vote null if you do not wish to vote.

Day ends 30seconds after everyone has voted.

**[sumikko]:** w!vote  _ @sumikko _

**[WEREWOLF BOT]:** 1/12 votes.

**[nin ninja]:** MIDORIKUN NO

**[hajime]:** w!vote null

**[WEREWOLF BOT]:** 2/12 votes.

**[sumikko]:** i want death

**[hajime]:** i dont want to vote for anyone before we have any suspicions...

**[mitsuru]:** w!vote null

**[WEREWOLF BOT]:** 3/12 votes.

**[mitsuru]:** me neither!

**[tomoya]:** i guess i’ll go neutral too

**[tomoya]:** w!vote null

**[WEREWOLF BOT]:** 4/12 votes.

**[hinyan]:** y’all boring!!!!

**[hinyan]:** where’s the betrayal

**[hinyan]:** the Drama

**[yuunyan]:** i’ll show you betrayal

**[yuunyan]:** w!vote null

**[WEREWOLF BOT]:** 5/12 votes.

**[hinyan]:** i expected you to vote for me but this is worse

**[hiiro]:** If we vote randomly, it will allow the wolves to win quicker, yes?

**[hiiro]:** w!vote null

**[WEREWOLF BOT]:** 6/12 votes.

**[hinyan]:** you guys suck

**[rich kid pink]:** w!vote  _ @rich kid red _

**[WEREWOLF BOT]:** 7/12 votes.

**[rich kid pink]:** die.

**[rich kid red]:** Oh, we’re doing this now?

**[rich kid red]:** w!vote _ @rich kid pink _

**[WEREWOLF BOT]:** 8/12 votes.

**[hinyan]:** YES THATS WHAT I WANT TO SEE

**[sunshine]:** huhu! if hinachan wants betrayal

**[sunshine]:** w!vote  _ @hinyan _

**[WEREWOLF BOT]:** 9/12 votes.

**[hinyan]:** h

**[hinyan]:** SORAKUN??? YOU???? 

**[hinyan]:** i am so shocked and betrayed right now

**[tetsunyan]:** w!vote  _ @hinyan _

**[WEREWOLF BOT]:** 10/12 votes.

**[tetsunyan]:** d’you think we could vote him off on the first day

**[tomonyan]:** let me try something

**[tomonyan]:** w!vote  _ @hinyan _

**[WEREWOLF BOT]** : vote updated.

**[tomonyan]:** oh shit

**[hinyan]:** youre all out for me…? my weak maiden heart cant stand it </3

**[yuunyan]:** w!vote  _ @hinyan _

**[WEREWOLF BOT]** : vote updated.

**[yuunyan]:** deserve.

**[tomonyan]:** that’s 4/12 for hinata right?

**[sunshine]:** w!votecount

**[WEREWOLF BOT]:** VOTE COUNT

> hinyan - 4
> 
> Null - 3
> 
> sumikko - 1
> 
> rich kid pink -1 
> 
> rich kid red - 1
> 
> Undecided - 2

**[yuunyan]:** _@nin ninja_ vote for aniki

**[hinyan]:** SHINOBU KUN NOO

**[nin ninja]:** uh

**[nin ninja]:** umm

**[sumikko]:** shinobu kun vote for me

**[nin ninja]:** NO

**[nin ninja]:** w!vote null

**[WEREWOLF BOT]:** 11/12 votes

**[hinyan]:** YESSSSSSSSS

**[yuunyan]:** damn

**[nin ninja]:** sorry :(

**[yuunyan]:** its ok

**[bread]:** hinachan your vote

**[hinyan]:** oh fuck

**[tomonyan]:** were you really so focused on everyone else you forgot your own vote

**[hinyan]:** w!vote  _ @yuunyan _

**[WEREWOLF BOT]:** 12/12 votes. Morning will end in 30seconds.

VOTE COUNT:

> hinyan - 4
> 
> Null - 4
> 
> sumikko - 1
> 
> rich kid pink -1 
> 
> rich kid red - 1
> 
> yuunyan - 1

**[yuunyan]:** woooow

**[hinyan]:** its only fair

**[nin ninja]:** so what happens since the votes are tied?

**[sunshine]:** no one gets lynched!

**[rich kid pink]:** in that case

**[rich kid pink]:** w!vote  _ @hinyan _

**[hinyan]:** HEY

**[WEREWOLF BOT]:** 12/12 votes. Morning will end in 14seconds.

VOTE COUNT:

> hinyan - 5
> 
> Null - 4
> 
> sumikko - 1
> 
> rich kid pink -1 
> 
> yuunyan - 1

**[hinyan]:** OIOIOIOIOIOI

**[yuunyan]:** careful youre starting to sound like sakuma senpai

**[WEREWOLF BOT]:** Morning has ended! The village voted to lynch @hiinyan

**[WEREWOLF BOT]:** Players with night actions, please DM your choices.

**[hinyan]:** THE BETRAYAL???

**[rich kid pink]:** isnt that what you wanted

**[rich kid pink]:** it’s boring if it just defaults to no one getting killed, right?

**[hinyan]:** I MEAN YOURE RIGHT BUT WHY ME <///3

**[rich kid pink]:** because you asked for it??

**[hinyan]:** tch………

**[hinyan]:** yuuta kun im gonna come over to your dorm let’s play together

**[yuunyan]:** im telling hakaze senpai to lock you out

**[hinyan]:** nooooo 

**[hiiro]:** owo whats this

**[tomonyan]:** huh

**[sumikko]:** what the fuck

**[yuunyan]:** did aniki steal hiiro kuns phone somehow

**[hinyan]:** why do you all keep blaming me

**[hiiro]:** oh, this is aira!

**[hiiro]:** hiro kun asked for help so i decided to take a look

**[hiiro]:** i hope you don’t mind my intrusion ♪

**[hajime]:** nice to see you, shiratori kun!

**[hiiro]:** shino-senpai!!!

**[tetsunyan]:** leave while you still can

**[tomonyan]:** (2)

**[sumikko]:** (3)

**[hiiro]:** …?

**[hinyan]:** ignore them

**[hinyan]:** welcome to the big boys zone aira-kun!

**[hiiro]:** actually i think ill give hiro kun his phone back

**[yuunyan]:** good

**[hiiro]:** bye ♡

**[rich kid red]:** How do we know when the night roles are done?

**[hinyan]:** the bot will send a message!

**[sunshine]:** w!nightcheck

**[WEREWOLF BOT]:** Nighttime Actions

> Wolves - X
> 
> Prophet - O
> 
> Knight - X

If all players of a role have been killed, their role action will be displayed as complete (O). 

**[hinyan]:** oh

**[hinyan]:** the knights and the wolves better hurry tf up!!! I wanna see what happens

**[yuunyan]:** they’re trying their best

**[WEREWOLF BOT]:** NIGHTTIME END

**[WEREWOLF BOT]:**

Day 2- Morning

_@rich kid_ red was found dead. 

> Do w!vote [username] to cast your vote on who should be lynched.
> 
> Do w!vote null if you do not wish to vote.

Day ends 30seconds after everyone has voted.

**[rich kid red]:** Pardon my language but.

**[rich kid red]:** _ God damnit! _

**[rich kid pink]:** in english too huh

**[hinyan]:** welcome to the ghosties club 

**[hinyan]:** hey tsukasa kun dm me your role and i’ll dm you mine let’s make bets

**[rich kid red]:** Alright.

**[hajime]:** um…

**[hajime]:** so what do we do this time?

**[tomonyan]:** do we have any leads?

**[rich kid pink]:** hey prophet do you wanna come out of hiding or something

**[nin ninja]:** i do not think they will reveal themselves that easily de gozaru…

**[nin ninja]:** after all, it makes them a high target for the wolves, does it not?

**[sumikko]:** im the prophet

**[yuunyan]:** wow

**[nin ninja]:** midori kun....

**[sumikko]:** wolves you know what to do

**[hajime]:** i mean the knight can still protect them, right?

**[sumikko]:** please dont

**[tomonyan]:** well

**[tomonyan]:** since you outed yourself do you have any good leads?

**[sumikko]:** hinata’s human

**[yuunyan]:** you divined a dead person?

**[sunshine]:** did midori-chan get prophet and mystic mixed up, huhu?

**[sumikko]:** wait shit 

**[sumikko]:** yeah im the mystic not the prophet

**[sumikko]:** i mean either ways im a priority to kill right?

**[sumikko]:** wolves hit me up

**[rich kid pink]:** what does the mystic do again

**[sunshine]:** they get told the alignment of the one who gets lynched!

**[tomonyan]:** well that’s not super useful for pointing out suspicious people

**[hajime]:** do we vote for no one again?

**[hiinyan]:** thats so boring though

**[yuunyan]:** silence, ghost

**[hiinyan]:** </3

**[tetsunyan]:** what should we do then

**[hiiro]:** aira kun’s back again! 

**[hiiro]:** i’ve been discussing a bit with hiro kun and he thinks we should vote nagumo senpaai?

**[tetsunyan]:** huh

**[hiinyan]:** tetsukun? </3

**[sumikko]:** did tetora kun do anything suspicious?

**[hiiro]:** not exactly but hiro kuns got this hunter’s 6th sense thing and its telling him to vote nagumo senpai

**[hiiro]:** could just be because he’s got tiger in his name though idk

**[rich kid pink]:** w!vote  _ @tetsunyan _

**[WEREWOLF BOT]:** 1/10 votes.

**[rich kid pink]:** well i trust shiratori so there’s my vote

**[tetsunyan]:** HEY

**[hiiro]:** thank you himemiya senpai ♪

**[hiiro]:** w!vote  _ @tetsunyan _

**[WEREWOLF BOT]:** 2/10 votes

**[hiiro]:** now back to your regularly scheduled hirokun!

**[hiiro]:** Sorry about that, Tetora. 

**[hiiro]:** I didn’t want to voice my thoughts because I was unsure of them.

**[hinyan]:** nooo dont be sorry aha everyone go vote for tetsu kun so he can join me and tsukasa kun in the ghost corner

**[tetsunyan]:** DONT

**[sunshine]:** w!vote  _ @tetsunyan _

**[WEREWOLF BOT]:** 3/10 votes.

**[sunshine]:** aira chan doesn’t seem like he’s lying! sora trusts him!

**[nin ninja]:** w!vote null

**[WEREWOLF BOT]:** 4/10 votes

**[nin ninja]:** i cant accuse tetora dono in good conscience…

**[nin ninja]:** sorry de gozaru

**[sumikko]:** me neither so i’ll just

**[sumikko]:** w!vote _ @sumikko _

**[WEREWOLF BOT]:** 5/10 votes.

**[tetsunyan]:** thanks guys

**[hajime]:** w!vote null

**[WEREWOLF BOT]** : 6/10 votes.

**[hajime]:** id feel bad voting for tetora kun…

**[tomonyan]:** if we all just kept nulling then this will drag out so

**[tomonyan]:** w!vote  _ @tetsunyan _

**[WEREWOLF BOT]** : 7/10 votes.

**[bread]** : holdon ill go flip a coin daze

**[tomonyan]:** ?

**[bread]:** heads is tetora chan and tails is not tetora chan

**[bread]:** _(photo)_

**[bread]:** not tetora chan it is!

**[rich kid red]:** I can’t believe he actually went to flip a coin

**[bread]:** w!vote null

**[WEREWOLF BOT]** : 8/10 votes.

**[tetsunyan]:** im sure as hell not voting for myself

**[tetsunyan]:** w!vote null

**[WEREWOLF BOT]** : 9/10 votes.

**[hinyan]:** it’s up to you yuuta kun!!!!! votetetsukun

**[yuunyan]:** uh

**[yuunyan]:** i;m gonna go flip a coin too

**[tomonyan]:** i can’t believe mitsuru’s a trendsetter

**[yuunyan]:** _(photo)_

**[yuunyan]:** sorry tetora kun

**[yuunyan]:** w!vote  _ @tetsunyan _

**[WEREWOLF BOT]:** 10/10 votes. Morning will end in 30seconds.

VOTE COUNT:

> tetsunyan- 5
> 
> Null - 4
> 
> sumikko - 1

**[tetsunyan]:** welp.

**[tetsunyan]:** goodnight

**[hinyan]:** welcome to the ghost club <3

**[rich kid red]:** We’re glad to have you.

**[tetsunyan]:** at least im not alone with hinata kun

**[hinyan]:** </3

**[WEREWOLF BOT]:** Morning has ended! The village voted to lynch _@tetsunyan_

**[WEREWOLF BOT]:** Players with night actions, please DM your choices.

**[sumikko]:** i guess we vibe

**[tomonyan]:** takamine can you tell us what side tetora is?

**[hinyan]:** nooooo

**[hinyan]:** you’re not supposed to be able to say anything till morning

**[tomonyan]:** but

**[sunshine]:** that’s how the game is played tomoya chan!

**[tomonyan]:** fine

**[WEREWOLF BOT]:** NIGHTTIME END

**[WEREWOLF BOT]:**

Day 3- Morning

_ @sumikko _ was found dead. 

> Do w!vote [username] to cast your vote on who should be lynched.
> 
> Do w!vote null if you do not wish to vote.

Day ends 30seconds after everyone has voted.

**[sumikko]:** YES THANK YOU

**[nin nina]:** F midori kun

**[tetsunyan]:** did the knight not do their job?

**[rich kid pink]:** oh that was fast

**[hinyan]:** welcome to the ghost club!

**[yuunyan]:** i guess the night roles had a plan this time

**[hajime]:** since takamine-kun’s out of the game i’m guessing he can’t tell us about tetora-kun?

**[sunshine]:** he could!

**[sunshine]:** but its against the rules 

**[tomonyan]:** so yeah he cant

**[rich kid red]:** I assume I cannot point something out to assist the living?

**[hinyan]:** nope!

**[yuunyan]:** i think i know what tsukasa kun might point out though

**[yuunyan]:** isn’t hiiro-kun awfully suspicious right now?

**[hiiro]:** ?

**[tomonyan]:** i thinki get what you mean

**[bread]:** whats wrong with hiirochan?

**[tomonyan]:** he accused tetora kun, and then midori kun died the next day so his accusation couldn’t be denied or confirmed

**[yuunyan]:** so that means he might be a wolf trying to play slick right?

**[hiiro]:** I am sorry, I did not mean to lead you all to the wrong direction.

**[hiiro]:** But I did not lie. I did feel something from Tetora.

**[yuunyan]:** living lie detector sorakun go

**[sunshine]:** huhu?

**[sunshine]:** hm..

**[sunshine]:** sora doesnt think hiiro chan is lying!

**[sunshine]:** maybe his instincts were just wrong?

**[tomonyan]:** i still don’t trust him though

**[tomonyan]:** w!vote  _ @hiiro _

**[WEREWOLF BOT]:** 1/8 votes.

**[sunshine]:** tomoya chan doesnt trust sora?

**[tomonyan]:** no its just like

**[tomonyan]:** amagi’s being really suspiscious?

**[yuunyan]:** id trust sora kun with my life so if he says he thinks hiiro kun isnt lying ill believe him

**[nin ninja]:** maybe they’re working together degozaru?

**[hinyan]:** oh?

**[tomoyan]:** that could be true…

**[yuunyan]:** sora kun?

**[sunshine]:** sora is innocent!

**[hiiro]:** I am not working with Sora.

**[bread]:** i like sora chan! but i think tomochan’s right!

**[bread]:** w!vote  _ @hiiro _

**[WEREWOLF BOT]:** 2/8 votes.

**[hajime]:** uu…

**[hajime]:** sorry about this, hiiro-kun

**[hajime]:** w!vote  _ @hiiro _

**[WEREWOLF BOT]:** 3/8 votes.

**[hiiro]:** I see.

**[hiiro]:** I will accept my fate.

**[sunshine]:** huhu… sora thinks that tomoya chan is the more suspicious one right now though?

**[tomonyan]:** why me??

**[sunshine]:** since tomoya chan was so quick to accuse hiiro chan!

**[sunshine]:** i also sense an uneasy color from tomoya chan!

**[yuunyan]:** im on sora kun’s side

**[yuunyan]** : so

**[yuunyan]:** w!vote  _ @tomonyan _

**[WEREWOLF BOT]:** 4/8 votes.

**[tomonyan]:** amagi more or less just confessed to being guilty though??

**[yuunyan]:** he just said he accepted his fate though

**[hinyan]:** THIS is the drama i wanted 

**[rich kid pink]:** quiet you’re not even in the game anymore

**[hinyan]:** heart been broke so many times i dont know what to believe anymore…

**[hiiro]:** If you believe I am guilty, I will accept your verdict.

**[hiiro]:** However, I am not a werewolf.

**[yuunyan]:** shinobu kun hime kun what do you two think

**[rich kid pink]:** i’ll take harukawa’s word over mashiros! 

**[rich kid pink]:** w!vote  _ @tomonyan _

**[WEREWOLF BOT]:** 5/8 votes.

**[sunshine]:** sora should cast his vote too, huh?

**[sunshine]:** w!vote  _ @tomonyan _

**[WEREWOLF BOT]:** 6/8 votes.

**[nin ninja]:** i dont know what to do de gozaru…

**[nin ninja]:** so i will just

**[nin ninja]:** w!vote null

**[WEREWOLF BOT]:** 7/8 votes.

**[hiiro]:** aira kun back again <3

**[hiiro]:** hiro kuns being indecisive so

**[hiiro]:** w!vote  _ @tomonyan _

**[WEREWOLF BOT]:** 8/8 votes. Morning will end in 30seconds.

VOTE COUNT:

> tomonyan 4
> 
> hiiro 3
> 
> Null 1

**[hiiro]:** bye again!

**[hinyan]:** welcome to ghosttown!

**[tomonyan]:** damn

**[yuunyan]:** hiiro kun dont you get tired of having your phone taken?

**[hiiro]:** Not really, Aira is better at using it than I am.

**[yuunyan]:** really?

**[WEREWOLF BOT]:** Morning has ended! The village voted to lynch @tomonyan

**[WEREWOLF BOT]:** Players with night actions, please DM your choices.

**[bread]:** tomochan…

**[yuunyan]:** aniki used to steal my phone a lot

**[hiiro]:** Stealing is illegal.

**[yuunyan]:** well not literally steal

**[WEREWOLF BOT]:** DAY 3 - MORNING

_@sunshine_ was found dead

**[WEREWOLF BOT]:** Victory for the werewolves!

**[WEREWOLF BOT]:**

ROLES:

> **rich kid pink** **|** **WOLF**
> 
> **nin ninja **|**** **WOLF**
> 
> **hiiro **|**** **MADMAN**
> 
> tomonyan **|** FOX [LYNCHED]
> 
> sumikko **|** MYSTIC [KILLED]
> 
> rich kid red **|** PROPHET [KILLED]
> 
> hajime **|** K NIGHT
> 
> sunshine **|** VILLAGER [KILLED]
> 
> hinyan **|** VILLAGER [LYNCHED]
> 
> bread **|** VILLAGER
> 
> yuunyan **|** VILLAGER
> 
> tetsunyan **|** VILLAGER [LYNCHED]

**[yuunyan]:** oh shit what

**[yuunyan]:** shinobu kun’s a wolf???

**[sunshine]:** sora died...

**[hinyan]:** did y’all really not get a single wolf?

**[nin ninja]:** I am sorry for deceIving you all de gozaru…

**[sumikko]:** so thats why shinobu kun was so quiet

**[tomonyan]:** maybe this wouldnt have happened if you lynched amagi instead of me

**[rich kid red]:** Somehow I am not surprised that the wolf is Himemiya.

**[rich kid pink]:** suck it tsukasa

**[hajime]:** it’s over?

**[hajime]:** uu… sorry for being a bad knight

**[bread]:** i think you did great hajime chan!

**[sumikko]:** dont sweat it i wanted to get offed

**[hajime]:** ;;

**[yuunyan]:** i guess this means hiiro kun is really good at lying?

**[hiiro]:** I did not lie though.

**[hiiro]:** I am wolf-aligned, but I am not a werewolf.

**[yuunyan]:** well.

**[rich kid pink]:** why was mashiro nervous though

**[tomonyan]:** cause i was the fox?

**[rich kid pink]:** well what does the fox do

**[tomonyan]:** i can only win if im the only one left

**[tetsunyan]:** well that sounds like it sucks

**[tomonyan]:** just a little 

**[yuunyan]:** wait what about that bit about hiiro kun’s senses

**[hiiro]:** That was Aira.

**[hiiro]:** But I did feel danger coming from Tetora, though.

**[rich kid red]:** I am still rather  _ annoyed  _ that I got killed on the first night.

**[rich kid red]:** Right after I had divined that Tori was a werewolf!

**[rich kid pink]:** sucks to be you!!!!

**[nin ninja]:** we were lucky to have gotten the prophet on the first night though de gozaru!

**[hinyan]:** so n’yall wanna play again or nah

**[yuunyan]:** not right now my brain is fried

**[tetsunyan]:** same that

**[bread]:** i wouldnt mind!!

**[bread]:** i didnt get to contribute much this time but ill do more next round!!

**[sunshine]:** sora would be up for another round too!

**[hajime]:** can we do it another day?

**[sumikko]:** i dont mind spectating but idk if ill join again

**[hinyan]:** damn yall suck

**[yuunyan]:** aniki just wants to watch drama unfold

**[hinyan]:** SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this chapter too!  
> if there's interest in this wwg/mafia style stuff i might end up writing more (with less characters in one round) (maybe in a killing game style or just in this lighthearted chat style)
> 
> \---
> 
> what the roles do:
> 
> villager - nothing  
> knight - choose one person to protect from ww kills at night  
> prophet - pick one person to divine at night, player will be told their role  
> mystic - see identity of who died  
> werewolf - pick one person to kill at night as a team  
> madman - villager but aligned with the werewolves
> 
> also if anyone's wondering if i actually did a coin flip for those parts. yeah.


	10. egg discourse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTERS: Dramatica
> 
> the only context for writing this chapter was that "every way to cook an egg" video
> 
> can you believe this is the second chapter focusing on eggs and tsukinaga leo  
> he isnt even my favourite character
> 
> oh and just a preface: afaik japan eggs are very controlled so people tend to eat eggs raw there cause there's little risk for infection. feel free to correct me if im wrong  
> im glad that fact exists because if not i wouldve spent much longer wondering about egg preferences

_ ↺ Leo Tsukinaga Retweeted _

**◯ Natsume Sakasaki** @sakasaki_natsuMe

I did not just watch Tsukinaga Senpai put an egg into the dishwasher.

_ ↺ Leo Tsukinaga Retweeted _

**◯ Natsume Sakasaki** @sakasaki_natsuMe

I did not just watch Tsukinaga Senpai /eat/ the egg from the dishwasher.

**◯ Leo Tsukinaga** @tsukinagaleyo

I’ve been asked “did you really use a dishwasher to make an egg” multiple times in the past few minutes

**◯ Leo Tsukinaga** @tsukinagaleyo

All I have to say is - I’m no coward.

_ (photo) _

* * *

**DRAMATICA**

  
  


**[Sakasaki]:** Permission to ban Tsukinaga Leo from this circlE?

**[Hasumi]:** What did he do?

**[Hasumi]:** I am not opposed by the way, just curious.

**[Sakasaki]:** He cooked an egg in the dishwashER.

**[Hibiki]:** Oho?

**[Sakasaki]:** And then ate iT.

**[Hasumi]:** Incorrigible.

**[Itsuki]:** Ban him.

**[Tsukinaga]:** y’all are COWARDS

**[Ran]:** An egg cooked with a dishwasher? How interesting.

**[Narukami]:** ……………………………………………

**[Narukami]:** im snitching!

**[Tsukinaga]:** WAIT NO DONT TELL SENA

**[Sakasaki]:** atoNE.

**[Tsukinaga]:** aha noo dont tell sena you’re too pretty ;p

**[Hidaka]:** Tsukinaga-senpai. You are revolting.

**[Tsukinaga]:** everyone in this house is so mean to me!!!!

**[Tsukinaga]:** sometimes inspiration hits and tells you dishwasher = warm = can cook an egg okay

**[Tsukinaga]:** the egg actually tasted bomb

**[Hibiki]:** Did it now? Perhaps you should bring some to share next meetup! 

**[Hasumi]:** god no

**[Ran]:** I agree. I am interested in trying this “dishwasher” cooked egg.

**[Sakasaki]:** Wataru-niisan please don’t encourage hIM.

**[Itsuki]:** I’m on Natsume’s side. If Tsukinaga brings “dishwasher eggs” to our next meetup I will vomit. 

**[Tsukinaga]:** you cant even tell theyre from the dishwasher they’re like weird onsen eggs

**[Itsuki]:** Anyone who eats soft eggs is a heathen.

**[Sakasaki]:** Shu-niisan, with all due respect, You Are WroNG.

**[Itsuki]:** Natsume. Don’t tell me you like your eggs runny?

**[Sakasaki]:** Raw eggs are perfectly fine to eAT.

**[Itsuki]:** It’s disgusting!

**[Tsukinaga]:** have fun with your rubber eggs loser

**[Itsuki]:** They are not rubbery if you cook them right!

**[Hasumi]:** Are we really about to argue about eggs?

**[Tsukinaga]:** keito which side are you on

**[Hasumi]:** I think raw eggs are perfectly fine.

**[Itsuki]:** Heathens. All of you.

**[Tsukinaga]:** but you have a problem with my dishwasher egg????

**[Hasumi]:** It’s the principle.

**[Tsukinaga]:** :/

**[Sakasaki]:** It’s strange and groSS.

**[Tsukinaga]:** youre gonna take off the shell anyways!!!! 

**[Tsukinaga]:** you would eat an unpeeleed banana dropped on the floor wouldnt ya

**[Itsuki]:** Absolutely not. It’s disgusting.

**[Tsukinaga]:** shus just a germaphobe then

**[Mashiro]:** why are we arguing about eggs

**[Hibiki]:** Because Tsukinaga-kun is bringing us dishwasher eggs next meetup!

**[Mashiro]:** …

**[Mashiro]:** I think I’ll be skipping the next meetup

**[Tsukinaga]:** THERES NOTHING WRONG WITH COOKING AN EGG IN A DISHWASHER!!!!!

**[Mashiro]:** Yes there is??? 

**[Mashiro]:** It’s for washing not cooking!

**[Tsukinaga]:** YES BUT LIKE

**[Tsukinaga]:** dishwasher = warm = can cook an egg

**[Tsukinaga]:** its like slowly cooking an egg over a long period of time its like a wet shitty oven

**[Mashiro]:** JUST USE AN OVEN THEN???

**[Tsukinaga]:** nooo then i wont get like the Tender Egg from slow cooking over a long time

**[Hidaka]:** …

**[Hidaka]:** Why am I starting to think Tsukinaga-senpai is making sense.

**[Mashiro]:** Hokuto senpai?

**[Hidaka]:** I can’t believe I’m saying this but I’m starting to consider the “dishwasher egg”.

**[Tsukinaga]:** YEAH BOY

**[Sakasaki]:** HokkEE.

**[Hasumi]:** We have lost one of our comrades.

**[Hidaka]:** I am sorry.

**[Mashiro]:** Well…

**[Mashiro]:** if hokuto senpai is willing to try it then maybe

**[Sakasaki]:** 1̨ͅ5̲̺̖͉ͅ ̪D̵̠̲̹͈e̖͕c̜̲͉̲̜͠eṃ̳̹̹̗͎b̲̣̫̻͈e̼̘̻̗̖̦͎r̶͙ ̭ͅ0̸͖͈̳͈2̘̗̝̝͔͕:̯̪̜̖̳35͏̪̼̦

**[Tsukinaga]:** did magician boy just predict our deaths

**[Hidaka]:** I think we deserve it.

**[Mashiro]:** same here

**[Hasumi]:** No curses in the group chat.

**[Hasumi]:** Anywhere else is fine but not in this group chat.

**[Ran]:** I do not see the problem with cooking eggs in a dishwasher.

**[Ran]:** It is as Tsukinaga said. Dishwashers produce heat, which is needed for cooking. It is not unhygienic because the shell protects the inner parts of the egg, and we do not consume the shell.

**[Tsukinaga]:** see? he gets it

**[Itsuki]:** I went to take a break and I see you harlots are still talking about the accursed dishwasher egg.

**[Itsuki]:** Brûle en l’enfer.

**[Tsukinaga]:** i dont speak croissant

**[Itsuki]:** Then perish.

**[Hibiki]:** I have brought up the idea of “dishwasher eggs” to my roommates, and they have approved it!

**[Sakasaki]:** Even Sora?

**[Hasumi]:** Your room is a breeding ground for chaos. It is not an accurate measurement for what’s “acceptable”.

**[Hibiki]:** Yes, even him!

**[Hibiki]:** In fact, we have a set of eggs in the dishwasher right now!

**[Tsukinaga]:** wouldnt the little blond kid be sad if his shisho wouldnt eat dishwasher eggs :)

**[Sakasaki]:** …

**[Sakasaki]:** FiNE. I will try the egGS.

**[Tsukinaga]:** great!

**[Tsukinaga]:** so im gonna brign a dozen dishwasher eggs next meetup

**[Mashiro]:** I hate it here.

* * *

**◯ Tomoya Mashiro** @tomoya_mashiiiro

Hajime: Yesterday’s book club meeting was great! Hakaze-senpai brought over donuts and we had tea together!   
Me: Well Tsukinaga-senpai brought dishwasher eggs to today’s theatre club meeting.

And then he looked at me with the most concerned look on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what kind of eggs your favourite enstars character would like 
> 
> by the way the thing about biblion and donuts is canon!! i think its one of nagisa's idol stories? its super cute you should read it if it comes up on your twt tl


	11. tetora in the kitchen what will he do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHARATERS: tetora, hinata, arashi
> 
> woo its been a while huh!!
> 
> me, writing about dorms: i sure hope this stuff doesnt get debunked in official conten

**◯ Tetora Nagumo** @tetora_615

I made cheesecake!

( _ photo) _

**◯ Midori Takamine** @midori_tkmn

do you take constructive criticism

**◯ Tetora Nagumo** @tetora_615

sure

**◯ Midori Takamine** @midori_tkmn

it looks terrible

**◯ Tetora Nagumo** @tetora_615

…

**◯ Hinata Aoi** @aoi_hinata

he’s right tho how do you burn a cheesecake that bad

**◯ Tetora Nagumo** @tetora_615

it tastes alright at least

**◯ Hinata Aoi** @aoi_hinata

doubt.

**◯ Tetora Nagumo** @tetora_615

you can come over and taste it right now if you want

**◯ Hinata Aoi** @aoi_hinata

Bet.

\---

**◯ Hinata Aoi** @aoi_hinata

Do I taste vinegar in this cheesecake.

**◯ Hinata Aoi** @aoi_hinata

Please dont tell me he used vinegar as a lemon substitute

**◯ Hinata Aoi** @aoi_hinata

I think i’m about to cry.

\---

**◯ Arashi Narukami** @naruchan_arashi

Walked into Hinata-chan crying and the smell of something burnt in my dorm. Decided to walk out!

**◯ Hinata Aoi** @aoi_hinata

please come back narukami senpai i cant handle this

**◯ Hinata Aoi** @aoi_hinata

HE USED VINEGAR AS A LEMON SUBSTITUTE.

**◯ Arashi Narukami** @naruchan_arashi

Tetora-chan?

**◯ Hinata Aoi** @aoi_hinata

The person reading this.

**◯ Arashi Narukami** @naruchan_arashi

???

**◯ Hinata Aoi** @aoi_hinata

yes it was tetora kun why did you let him why didnt you stop him from creating this vinegar burnt cheesecake ABOMINATION

**◯ Tetora Nagumo** @tetora_216

dont listen to him its not that bad

**◯ Arashi Narukami** @naruchan_arashi

Tetora-chan, sweetie.   
I can smell it from the doorway.   
  


**◯ Hinata Aoi** @aoi_hinata

I TOLD YOU IT WAS BAD

**◯ Tetora Nagumo** @tetora_216

ITS NOT THAT BAD

**◯ Arashi Narukami** @naruchan_arashi

Well, if you insist I can try a bite! I’m sure it can’t be /that/ bad.

**◯ Hinata Aoi** @aoi_hinata

DONT DO IT

\---

**◯ Arashi Narukami** @naruchan_arashi

I should’ve listened to Hinata-chan.

**◯ Arashi Narukami** @naruchan_arashi

Will I be able to look at cheesecake the same way again…?

\---

**◯ Tetora Nagumo** @tetora_615

Well if it was that bad maybe i should give up on baking :/

**◯ Chiaki Morisawa** @MORISAWACHIAKI0918

Rather than give up completely might I suggest trying a no-bake recipe instead? :)!

**◯ Midori Takamine** @midori_tkmn

no i think he should just give up

**◯ Chiaki Morisawa** @MORISAWACHIAKI0918

That’s not very nice, Takamine!

**◯ Midori Takamine** @midori_tkmn

Look. You and I both know he shouldn’t be ANYWHERE near a heat source.

**◯ Chiaki Morisawa** @MORISAWACHIAKI0918

Indeed! That is why I suggested a no-bake recipe!

**◯ Tetora Nagumo** @tetora_615

y’know even if you untag me i can still see it on my timeline right

**◯ Chiaki Morisawa** @MORISAWACHIAKI0918

I am so sorry, Nagumo.

**◯ Midori Takamine** @midori_tkmn

Honestly? I’m surprised you didn’t set the oven on fire like during chocolat fes.

\---

**◯ Arashi Narukami** @naruchan_arashi

HE WHAT?

> **◯ Midori Takamine** @midori_tkmn
> 
> Honestly? I’m surprised you didn’t set the oven on fire like during chocolat fes

**◯ Arashi Narukami** @naruchan_arashi

I’m not letting him use the oven without supervision anymore.

\---

**◯ Tetora Nagumo** @tetora_615

Cheesecake round 2! (success)

_ (photo) _

**◯ Midori Takamine** @midori_tkmn

what the fuck

**◯ Midori Takamine** @midori_tkmn

how did you go from *that* to this

**◯ Hinata Aoi** @aoi_hinata

all me

**◯ Arashi Narukami** @naruchan_arashi

I helped too!

**◯ Midori Takamine** @midori_tkmn

Oh okay that makes more sense

* * *

**[veggie boy🥕]:** hey hinata kun

**[veggie boy🥕]:** what exactly did you get tetorakun to do

**[hinata kun]:** getting him to whip the egg whites by hand was enough to distract him while narukami senpai and i did everything else

**[veggie boy🥕]:** by hand?????

**[hinata kun]:** yeah.

**[hinata kun]:** gotta put that strength of his to use somehow

**[hinata kun]:** anyways learning that tetsukun can whip eggs by hand means that hes my personal egg beater now!

**[veggie boy🥕]:** don’t you have en electric beater?

**[hinata kun]:** nah

**[hinata kun]:** no sockets for it either :/

**[hinata kun]:** do you know how long ive been wanting to make macarons but not wanting to whip these whites by hand?? 

**[hinata kun]:** my only worry i that he’ll somehow overwhip them but i’m gonna put some faith in him

**[hinata kun]:** just a little

**[veggie boy🥕]:** good luck my dude

* * *

**◯ Hinata Aoi** @aoi_hinata

HOW DO YOU OVERWHIP EGG WHITES BY HAND

**◯ Hinata Aoi** @aoi_hinata

THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE

**◯ Tetora Nagumo** @tetora_615

IM SORRY?? I DIDNT MEAN TO 

**◯ Hinata Aoi** @aoi_hinata

say sorry to the egg whites

**◯ Tetora Nagumo** @tetora_615

Huh

**◯ Hinata Aoi** @aoi_hinata

Say sorry to the egg whites. Are they fixed?

**◯ Tetora Nagumo** @tetora_615

no…..

**◯ Hinata Aoi** @aoi_hinata

THE EGGW HITES WONT UNDERWHIP THEMSELVES!!!

**◯ Tetora Nagumo** @tetora_615

OKOK I GET IT BUT WHAT DO I DO WITH THE WHITES

**◯ Hinata Aoi** @aoi_hinata

Give them to me i’ll try and fix them

\---  
  


**◯ Hinata Aoi** @aoi_hinata

Ok… we went through a bit of a rough patch with the whites but

Souffle pancakes success!

_ (photo) _

**◯ Arashi Narukami** @naruchan_arashi

10/10 would eat again but this time without watching you two panic in the kitchen on how to fix egg whites 

**◯ Hinata Aoi** @aoi_hinata

it hurts, narukami-senpai

**◯ Arashi Narukami** @naruchan_arashi

:)  


* * *

**[narukami senpai🎀]:** hinata chan~!

**[hinata chan ♡]:** whats up

**[narukami senpai🎀]:** sorry if im being intrusive but you seem to be baking an awful lot?

**[narukami senpai🎀]:** like

**[narukami senpai🎀]:** a little bit beyond whats normal

**[narukami senpai🎀]:** at first i thought it was because you liked sweets but then

**[narukami senpai🎀]:** you seem to be giving most of it to me and tetora chan?

**[narukami senpai🎀]:** i mean you take leftovers sometimes but i rarely ever see you eat it yourself?

**[narukami senpai🎀]:** i appreciate them but it's a little worrying?

**[hinata chan ♡]:** um

**[hinata chan ♡]:** baking is a good stress relief, i guess?

**[hinata chan ♡]:** its good to channel stress into something yummy!

**[hinata chan ♡]:** i mean i like sweets and stuff but eating too much is a little

**[hinata chan ♡]:** iffy for me?

**[narukami senpai🎀]:** i see…

**[narukami senpai🎀]:** at least you’re dealing with stress in a healthy way?

**[narukami senpai🎀]:** you should talk about what’s bothering you every once in a while though!

**[narukami senpai🎀]:** it’s bad if you bottle up things

**[narukami senpai🎀]:** if you need to talk, big sis is here for you!

**[hinata chan ♡]:** thank you, senpai

**[hinata chan ♡]:** i really appreciate it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop. sorry for the bittersweet end
> 
> also. yes i think vinegar can be used as a lemon substitute but tetora probably used too much


	12. literature and konpeito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTERS: anzu, craftmonsters, trickstar, a little bit of mystery researchers
> 
> i think this one derailed like halfway through help m
> 
> also anzu's private account is locked! so if there's a symbol next to her name that doesn't show its supposed to be a lock

**◯ a.n.z.u** 🔒 @apricottbun

everytime someone from the idol course asks me “wow how are your lit scores this high” i am one step closer to snapping

**◯ a.n.z.u** 🔒 @apricottbun

have you ever heard yourself speak? have you???

**◯ a.n.z.u** 🔒 @apricottbun

“how do you write your essays so fast” i close my eyes and imagine one of you monologuing thats how

**◯ a.n.z.u** 🔒 @apricottbun

ive heard it all.

**◯ a.n.z.u** 🔒 @apricottbun

"oh no, the weather report didn't say it'd rain"

"Naturally. Weather reports are the product of human kind and are thus prone to mistakes just like us.

Truly, humans are so puzzling. We want control over everything so much we even try to predict something as whimsical as the wea

**◯ a.n.z.u** 🔒 @apricottbun

this is what daily conversation sounds like

**◯ a.n.z.u** 🔒 @apricottbun

“oh wow you get to work with so many cute boys!” they’re not so cute after you hear them talk about the human condition for the 3584396803th time i swear

**◯ a.n.z.u** 🔒 @apricottbun

ALUMNI DO NOT INTERACT.

3RD YEARS DO NOT INTERACT.

2ND YEARS you’re on thin ice.

**ALUMNI DO NOT INTERACT.**

* * *

**cryptid club**

  
  


**[nazuna]:** did you guys see anzu’s latest tweets?

**[nazuna]:** man

**[nazuna]:** do we really monologue that much?

**[tsumugi]:** hm..

**[makoto]:** i guess we do???

**[makoto]:** hidaka-kun monologues a fair bit

**[makoto]:** i think i’ve seen you zone off into internal monologues a few times, nito-senpai

**[nazuna]:** was it that obvious

**[makoto]:** a little

**[nazuna]:** i dont like how long tsumugi chin’s been typing

* * *

↺ a.n.z.u retweeted

**◯ Makoto Yuuki** @makoyuuki

wyd if you leave for unit practice and come back to your notifications looking like a whole damn classical literature novel

_ (photo) _

**◯ a.n.z.u** 🔒 @apricottbun

what did i say. What Did I Say.

**◯ a.n.z.u** 🔒 @apricottbun

i would say that this would be my evil awakening villain tragic backstory monologue but that would mean im monologuing.

**◯ a.n.z.u** 🔒 @apricottbun

if i catch alkaloid and crazy:b monologuing too theyre gonna catch these hands

* * *

**craftmonsters**

**[Makoto]:** you guys wont monologue on me right

**[Makoto]:** wait no i remembered hidaka kun and itsuki senpai are here

**[Shu]:** ?

**[Shu]:** Pardon?

**[Makoto]:** sorry itsuki senpai you’re on anzu’s “monologue hitlist”

**[Hokuto]:** “Monologue hitlist”?

**[Makoto]:** check her twt

**[freeloader]:** anzu? 

**[freeloader]:** thats the producer girl right?

**[Makoto]:** oh yeah you probably dont have her on twitter

**[Makoto]:** youre on the “i dont know you yet but you seem like you’re gonna bust one out eventually” section

**[ritsu]:** ?

**[Makoto]:** oh sakuma kun youre on “thin ice”

**[ritsu]:** when

**[Makoto]:** huh

**[Makoto]:** she just posted her monologue tier list a while ago

**[ritsu]:** when did i ask

**[Makoto]:** h

**[ritsu]:** jk

**[ritsu]:** thx for telling

**[Makoto]:** ,,

**[Makoto]:** no problem

**[Makoto]:** itsuki senpai. hidaka kun. I see you typing

**[Hokuto]:** Is Anzu upset with me?

**[Makoto]:** oh thank god

**[Hokuto]:** ??

**[Makoto]:** uhhh not sure but my bets are on

**[Makoto]:** probably not 

**[Makoto]:** just venting frustrations or something

**[Hokuto]:** I see.

**[Shu]:** Tch.

**[Makoto]:** tch?

**[Makoto]:** man with all that typing i was expecting a 1200word 2 chapter monologue

**[Shu]:** I was nearly about to send one before I realised the irony of it.

**[Hokuto]:** Glad to see Itsuki-senpai is at least self aware.

**[ritsu]:** where dyall get the energy to monologue all the time tho

**[Hokuto]:** It just happens.

**[Shu]:** Sometimes things can’t be expressed in a few sentences.

**[Hokuto]:** More importantly, do you guys think Anzu has been looking more stressed recently?

**[Makoto]:** a little bit

**[Shu]:** “A little bit”? The poor girl looks like she’s ready to collapse at any given moment.

**[Shu]:** Are you lot in Trickstar not taking care of your producer properly?

**[Hokuto]:** Firstly, she’s not just our producer. She’s everyone’s producer.

**[Hokuto]:** Secondly, we’ve been trying. 

**[Hokuto]:** Her schedule is packed to the brim, and Anzu barely has free time.

**[Hokuto]:** Even if she does have any, she won’t spend it with us. 

**[Shu]:** How troubling. Has she not learnt her lesson from her hospitalisation?

**[Makoto]:** i think its a coping mechanism at this point

**[freeloader]:** if she wont spend free time with ya why dont you just book her for a few slots and use that to spend time with her

**[Makoto]:** oh shit

**[Hokuto]:** …

**[Hokuto]:** I can’t believe we didn’t think of that.

**[ritsu]:** arent your asses broke tho

**[Makoto]:** fuck

**[Shu]:** How about this? We hire the young miss for a slot or two with our circle funds and get her to participate in our circle activities.

**[Shu]:** After all, this circle is meant to help us relieve stress through the arts.

**[Shu]:** If I recall correctly, the young miss was decent at sewing, was she not?

**[Shu]:** I’m sure she would fit in with us.

**[ritsu]:** dont see why not

**[ritsu]:** its not like it costs much to book anzu anyways

**[Shu]:** ?

**[Shu]:** I was under the assumption she was high demand?

**[Makoto]:** yeah! but she works for like the equivalent of minimum wage here

**[Shu]:** Then why is Trickstar unable to hire her?

**[Hokuto]:** We are severely broke.

**[Makoto]:** like. barely afford to enter lives broke

**[Shu]:** Imbeciles. 

* * *

  
  


**◯ Arashi Narukami** @naruchan_arashi

I was taking a break with Producer-san and she let out the loudest sigh when she saw her latest job.

**◯ Arashi Narukami** @naruchan_arashi

Good luck, Producer-san…

* * *

**◯ a.n.z.u** 🔒 @apricottbun

went into craftmonsters expecting stress. came out stressed for an entirely different reason than i expected (konpeito discourse)

  
\---

**◯ Hokuto Hidaka** @Hidaka__Hokuto 

Unlike what some people in Craftmonsters think, konpeito is not “just sugar”.

**◯ Makoto Yuuki** @makoyuuki

SUGAR IS LITERALLY THE ONLY INGREDIENT

**◯ Hokuto Hidaka** @Hidaka__Hokuto 

Yes, but calling it “just sugar” is insulting. Eating konpeito and eating granulated sugar do not give the same experience.

**◯ Makoto Yuuki** @makoyuuki

Yeah but there’s like. Other (better) candies??

**◯ Hokuto Hidaka** @Hidaka__Hokuto 

They don’t have the same simplicity.    
Even the producer agrees, konpeito is more than “just sugar”.

**◯ Makoto Yuuki** @makoyuuki

That girl lived off konpeito for like the entirety of last year I don’t think she’s a good point of reference.

**◯ Hokuto Hidaka** @Hidaka__Hokuto 

@isaramao_316 @subaruuu622 What do you two think of konpeito?

**◯ Mao Isara** @isaramao_316

oh my god is this what ritsu was talking about

**◯ Subaru Akehoshi** @subaruuu622

6/10 kinda shiny but not that shiny so it passes

* * *

**  
◯ Shu Itsuki** @ItsukiShu_

Are those dolts still arguing over konpeito?

**◯ Shu Itsuki** @ItsukiShu_

Was it not enough to disturb the sanctity of circle activity with their arguing? Must they bring it onto social media as well?

* * *

**◯ Rinne Amagi** @rinne_amagi

2000 yen konpeito wins

**◯ Ritsu Sakuma** @RitSuuu_s

bet.

**◯ Mao Isara** @isaramao_316

RITSU

**◯ Ritsu Sakuma** @RitSuuu_s

tell me how it goes <3

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have like a little short draft thing written up on what happened during craftmonsters meeting that i might upload one day that explains how the monologue thing derailed into a konpeito argument
> 
> i also blame having like a one week gap in between starting to write this and finishing this
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter and konpeito is one of the best candies don't @ me
> 
> fun fact to leave you off with: shu's monologue in human comedy is ~1200 words


	13. watarus birds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTERS: Wataru, Sora, Subaru, Madara, Hokuto, Tomoya, Keito
> 
> another chapter!  
> im running out of things to write so if there's characters/groups you'd like to see more of or prompts and stuff feel free to drop them in the comments

**◯ Sora Harukawa** @harukawa_tweets

grand-shishou’s biirds on a roomba. what will they do!!!

**◯ Mitsuru Tenma** @mitsurunnnnn

clean!

**◯ Sora Harukawa** @harukawa_tweets

clean!

\---

**◯ Hokuto Hidaka** @Hidaka__Hokuto

Can someone tell me why Hibiki-san’s birds on roombas are all over the dorms?

_ (photo) _

**◯ Subaru Akehoshi** @subaruuu622

We released them!

**◯ Hokuto Hidaka** @Hidaka__Hokuto

Why.

**◯ Subaru Akehoshi** @subaruuu622

It seemed fun!

\---

**◯ Tomoya Mashiro** @tomoya_mashiiiro

Why am i seeing Hibiki-senpai’s birds everywhere is this a nightmarE? I think this is a nightmare. I thought I was free why am I seeing them everywhere again I hate it here please let me g

**◯ Hokuto Hidaka** @Hidaka__Hokuto

Sadly, not a nightmare. If it was a nightmare we could wake up. This is reality and it consists of watching white doves ride around, surprisingly well behaved, on roombas no one can control.

**◯ Tomoya Mashiro** @tomoya_mashiiiro

Hokuto-senpai help mI THINK I JUST HEAR SENA SENPAI SCREAM? WASNT HE OVERSEAS? DID HE COME BACK TO THIS?

**◯ Hokuto Hidaka** @Hidaka__Hokuto

No. It was one of the roombas.

**◯ Tomoya Mashiro** @tomoya_mashiiiro

Did they get him?

**◯ Hokuto Hidaka** @Hidaka__Hokuto

No, one of the roombas is programmed to scream every time it bumps into something and the scream samples used are from Sena-san.

**◯ Tomoya Mashiro** @tomoya_mashiiiro

But why.

**◯ Hokuto Hidaka** @Hidaka__Hokuto

I wish I knew.

\---

**◯ Keito Hasumi** @hasumikeito96

Hibiki. Once I find you. I will make sure you receive punishment.

**◯ Wataru Hibiki** @hibiwataru

The keys only have a 0.32% drop rate if you kill me.

  
**◯ Keito Hasumi** @hasumikeito96

What does this mean?

**◯ Wataru Hibiki** @hibiwataru

Good luck.

**◯ Keito Hasumi** @hasumikeito96

Hello?

\---

**◯ Hokuto Hidaka** @Hidaka__Hokuto

Good luck to Hasumi-san but Hibiki-san is almost impossible to kill.

**◯ Keito Hasumi** @hasumikeito96

Please stop talking about murder in public.

\---

**◯ Wataru Hibiki** @hibiwataru

Birdcam.

_ (livestream) _

\---

**◯ Tomoya Mashiro** @tomoya_mashiiiro

Did he strap a camera onto one of the birds. 

**◯ Sora Harukawa** @harukawa_tweets

No, I did!

**◯ Tomoya Mashiro** @tomoya_mashiiiro

,good for you!

\---

**◯ Madara Mikejima** @mikejimadara

Unfortunately, the screaming roomba has been taken out of commission after noise complaints :(

**◯ Madara Mikejima** @mikejimadara

It has been modified so that the clips of Izumi-san yelling have been replaced with soft whispers of Wataru-san going “Amazing!”

  
**◯ Keito Hasumi** @hasumikeito96

why

**◯ Subaru Akehoshi** @subaruuu622

i think you broke him

**◯ Madara Mikejima** @mikejimadara

Oops

\---

**[Tomoya]:** do you hear it too

**[hokuto senpai ♡♡]:** “Amazing”?

**[Tomoya]:** yep.

**[hokuto senpai ♡♡]:** I think it’s coming from the roomba.

**[Tomoya]:** i feel like im losing my grasp on reality

**[hokuto senpai ♡♡]:** I wish I could help you but I feel the same.

**[Tomoya]:** should we try catching the masked pervert roomba?

**[hokuto senpai ♡♡]:** We can sure try, but I feel like the bird might be a guard.

**[Tomoya]:** curse him and his well trained birds

\---

**◯ Mitsuru Tenma** @mitsurunnnnn

bird research with sora-chan!   
soft breads (like white bread) is good! they dont like hard crusty breads (french) 

**◯ Sora Harukawa** @harukawa_tweets

HuHu! They also like breads with spread! Like jam!   
Grape is also good!

**◯ Madara Mikejima** @mikejimadara

This is cute and all, but I don’t think you should be feeding Wataru-san’s doves without asking him fiiirst?

**◯ Madara Mikejima** @mikejimadara

He might have them on a diet or something!

**◯ Sora Harukawa** @harukawa_tweets

Oh no :(

**◯ Mitsuru Tenma** @mitsurunnnnn

We’ll go apologize to Watachansenpai!!

**◯ Mitsuru Tenma** @mitsurunnnnn

@hibiwataru sorry for feeding your birds without asking :(

**◯ Wataru Hibiki** @hibiwataru

It’s quite alright! They can have some snacks, as a treat :)

\---

**◯ Hokuto Hidaka** @Hidaka__Hokuto

Due to Akehoshi’s involvement in the Bird Incident, he is banned from unit practices until further notice. 

**◯ Subaru Akehoshi** @subaruuu622

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**◯ Subaru Akehoshi** @subaruuu622

I can access our practice rooms anyways you can’t stop me.

**◯ Hokuto Hidaka** @Hidaka__Hokuto

I will.

\---

**◯ Mao Isara** @isaramao_316

Just watched Subaru climb in through the windows. Scarred for life!

**◯ Mao Isara** @isaramao_316

HE BROUGHT ONE OF THE BIRD ROOMBAS WITH HIM I HATE IT HERE

\---

**◯ Wataru Hibiki** @hibiwataru

5 hours.

**◯ Hokuto Hidaka** @Hidaka__Hokuto

What does this mean? 

**◯ Hokuto Hidaka** @Hidaka__Hokuto

Hello?

**◯ Hokuto Hidaka** @Hidaka__Hokuto

What does this mean?

\---

**◯ Eichi Tenshouin** @eichitenshoin

Did someone break Keito? He’s just sitting there staring into the distance, drinking redbull while a roomba (with a bird on it) circles him.

**◯ Wataru Hibiki** @hibiwataru

Pay no mind, Eichi :)

\---

**◯ Mika Kagehira** @kagehira_mika

Maybe choosin’ ta live away from the dorms was a good choice after all.

\---

**◯ Rei Sakuma** @SakumaRei112

Oh? I was sure the birds were still out barely a minute ago. It seems that they have disappeared at the stroke of 12.

\---

**◯ Tomoya Mashiro** @tomoya_mashiiiro

DID THE BIRDS JUST DISAPPEAR? I SWEAR THEY WERE THERE JUST A MOMENT AGO WHERE DID THEY GO

\---

**◯ Sora Harukawa** @harukawa_tweets

The birdies have come home!!! :)

\---

**◯ Leo Tsukinaga** @tsukinagaleyo

So you’re telling me the one day im gone from ensquare we had a bird roomba invasion??? this sucks i didnt even get to see sena roomba in action

**◯ Madara Mikejima** @mikejimadara

:( its okay Leo-san! We can do this again another day :)!

**◯ Keito Hasumi** @hasumikeito96

Please don’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this started out as me wanting to write wataru's dorm (aka chaos) and something about roombas and i thought about cats on roombas and i went. hm. bird roombas!  
> im not sure what kind of breads birds prefer so im sorry if that bit was wrong.
> 
> also! i think they refer to the alumni with -san instead of senpai now? or at least should be. so thats why there's that change. unless i think the character is too used to -senpai and forgets to change it


	14. A certain art gallery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTERS: Trickstar, Anzu  
> (req! ts+anzu and videogames)
> 
> !! IMPORTANT: SPOILERS FOR IB UNTIL THE END OF THE RED ROOM !!
> 
> trying out a new format again! this time it's a video?  
> if you couldn't tell from the spoiler, trickstar are playing Ib!  
> might finish writing them play the whole game someday but i'm stopping there for my own sanity
> 
> also inspired by my favourite niche niconico video genre: fake lets plays (with the enstars boys)

**◯ 【Official】Trickstar** @Trickstar_spro

【Video Release】

Trickstar Game Night #01 has been uploaded!  
Watch Trickstar play through a cult classic horror game! 

youtu,be/smOIbEY2fJ0

#Trickstar

\---

Su: -eey, is it working?

Ho: Be patient, Akehoshi.

Mk: It’s up now!

Su: Welcome, welcome!

Ma: Welcome to Trickstar’s game night stream! 

Ma: I’m sure you know who we are, but let’s just give a quick introduction?

Ho: I’m Trickstar’s leader, Hokuto Hidaka. Here are my unit members, Akehoshi Subaru,

Su: Yo!

Ho: Yuuki Makoto,

Mk: Present!

Ho: And Isara Mao,

Ma: (waves)

Ho: We also have a special guest with us.

(Subaru pulls a girl wearing a dental mask into frame.)

An: Hey-

Ho: It’s our producer!

An: I was just supposed to be here for supervision??

Su: You can supervise while being on stream!

Mk: Why don’t you introduce yourself?

An: You four planned this. 

Su: We did! So go ahead and introduce yourself!

An: Um…

An: Nice to meet you, I’m Trickstar’s producer. I was only supposed to supervise, but I’m here now, I guess.

An: I’d like to not reveal my name, for privacy reasons, so you can address me as Producer-san. 

An: Now, let’s push our focus back on the game, shall we?

Mk: Today we’ll be playing Ib!

Mk: It won’t be my first time playing, I’ve gotten all the endings before.

Mk: But it has been a while since I last played…

Ma: I’ve heard of it before, but I haven’t played it myself.

Ho: Never heard of it.

Su: I’ve heard Ukki mention it!

(The boys look at Anzu)

An: I’ve… Heard of it?

Ho: Yuuki, will you be in control?

Mk: If no one else wants to do it, sure.

Mk: Ib is a horror game though, I think it’s better if someone inexperienced plays it.

Ma: I can do it.

Su: Oh, but I wanna try too!!

Ho: Maybe we can share controls somehow?

Mk: The game is split into colored areas, so we could switch players every room?

(The boys agree to this idea)

(Control switch: Hokuto)

Ho: Should I read the lines?

Ma: I don’t see why not.

Su: Hokke~ Do a little voice acting for us!

Ho: Alright. This lady should be the girl’s mom, right?

Ho: (high pitched voice) “Well, we're here. ...This is your first time at an art gallery, right Ib?”

(Subaru snorts.)

Ma: If it’s a lady, shouldn’t we get Producer-san to do it?

An: No thank you! I think Hokuto-san’s voicework is just fine.

Ho: May I continue?

Su: Please do!

(Hokuto reads out the remaining lines in the same high pitched voice)

Ho: This should be the dad, right? Then I can just use my normal voice.

(He continues reading the lines.)

Ho: Ah, we’re free to move around now.

Ho: Yuuki, what do I do now?

Mk: Just explore the gallery?

Su: Go upstairs!

Ma: Hey, talk to that purple guy. He looks important.

Su: Aww, he’s not responding.

Ho: It might be rude to talk to strangers in an art gallery.

Ma: Let’s just check out the rest of the gallery then.

(exploring…)

Ho: This one is strange. 

Ho: ??? World.

Su: It’s so scribbly! It looks like a kid drew it.

Ma: Subaru! That’s rude.

Su: Rude to who? The game?

Ma: … Fair point.

Ho: Ib-san doesn’t know a lot of words.

Mk: It’s because she’s about nine I think?

Ma: I guess a nine year old wouldn’t know a lot of kanji.

Ho: Why are the lights flickering? Did I do something wrong?

Mk: Oh.

Ho: Yuuki? Why did the music cut?

Ma: Everyone’s gone...

Mk: Here we go.

Ma: I don’t like that.

Ho: The lights went out.

An: Do you hear that weird footstep noise?

(Makoto just smiles.)

Su: Let’s check the bottom area?

Ho: “No one’s around…”

Su: They’re all dead.

Ma: Subaru, no!

Ho: What’s with that fish thing?

An: It looks like something Shinkai-san would like.

Ho: “??? of the Deep. A world where man will never stand… To ??? that world, I decided that I would ??? it withing the canvas.”

Ho: Ominous.

Ma: Let’s keep going.

Ma: Wait, did that painting just cough!?

Su: Scary!

Ho: I’m more afraid of that rose.

(He loops around, back to the receptionist.)

Ho: Yuuki, we’ve seen all of the museum. What now?

Mk: Go back up.

Su: Someone walked by the glass!

(Fruit falling from a painting.)

Mk: Eek!

Ma: Makoto? You alright?

Mk: Yeah. It just scared me.

Ho: I thought you’ve played this before?

Mk: Doesn’t mean I’m immune to the jumpscares.

(Meow)

Su: Kitty?

Ma: I think that’s the game.

An: Is that painting leaking?

Ho: “There’s a blue liquid leaking from the frame.”

(C O M E I B)

Ma: Wait don’t leave ye- oh.

Ho: Sorry, I’ll go back.

Ma: The blue liquid changed.

Ho: “come down below ib. i’ll show you someplace secret.”

Ho: “Come down”?

An: Should we go back to the fish floor?

Ma: You mean the painting on the floor?

An: Yeah!

Mk: Oh by the way, Hidaka-kun.

Mk: Go interact with the reception desk.

Ho: What’s this?

Mk: It’s a save point!

Mk: Save whenever you see it.

Ho: What does it do?

Mk: Checkpoint, you can go back to it if you die.

Ho: Die?

Ma: Well. It’s a horror game. I guess it’s expected.

Su: Let’s keep going!!

Ma: The fencing’s down.

Ho: Should I go in?

An: There’s nowhere else to go, so…

(Splash! Blue room)

Ho: The music’s back.

Ho: I don’t like it.

Ho: There’s a savepoint and a door.

Ho: Damn, it’s locked.

Ho: Can we go back up?

Mk: I don’t think you can.

Ma: To the other side of the blue room it is?

(C O M E C O M E C O M E)

Ho: Well that’s not ominous at all.

Ma: There’s a rose sitti- oh you just refused it.

Ho: I am not stealing anything, much less a rose.

Su: But it’s blocking the door!

Mk: You have to take the rose to continue, Hidaka-kun.

Ho: (sigh)

Mk: You can push the table out of the way now.

(They enter the room.)

Ma: I don’t trust that painting.

Su: Take the key!

Ho: I think it’s a trap.

Mk: It’s still too early for traps, just take it.

Ho: The painting changed faces.

Ma: I don’t like this.

Ho: Hm.

(Hokuto reads the signs.)

Ho: It looks like Ib-san’s life is tied to the rose?

Mk: Yep! It’s like a hitpoint system. Everytime you get hit, you lose one petal, when it’s zero, you die.

Ho: Can I recover petals?

Mk: Interact with the vases. You can only use them once though.

(They exit the room.)

(T H I E F T H I E F T H I E F)

An: Writing on the walls, just like Tsukinaga-san.

Ho: If he drew on the walls of EnSquare I think Hasumi-san would very upset.

(One last T H I E F pops up.)

Ho: More “thief”s....

Ma: Let’s just hurry and get back to the other door? I think we can use the key we found.

Mk: Remember to save!

(Green room.)

Ho: The room changed colors. Is this what you meant by different rooms, Yuuki?

Mk: Mhm! Does someone else want to take charge?

Su: I’ll do it!!

(Control switch: Subaru)

Su: Oh hey, an ant!

Ma: That’s an awful lot of bug paintings.

Su: What’s over to the right?

Su: More bugs.

(He checks the door at the end.)

Ma: At least this door isn’t locked?

Ho: We can’t cross over the gap though.

Ma: Let’s go back then? There was a hallway earlier.. 

Su: Okie dokie!

(Subaru reads the sign just before the hallway.)

Su: “Beware the edges”.

An: Maybe that means we should walk in the middle?

(Hands pop out from the wall as they cross.)

Su: Oof.

Ho: I’m guessing we weren’t supposed to touch them?

Mk: Mhm.

Su: Oh, save point!

(He saves, and checks the door next to it.)

Su: This door’s locked.

(He checks the ant painting nearby next.)

Su: We can remove this painting though!

Ma: Maybe we can use it to cross the gap?

Ho: And step over the ant’s painting???

Ma: It’s not like we have much of a choice.

Ho: Can we at least show the ant its painting?

(They run back to show the ant.)

Su: It likes it!

Ma: Of course it would.

(They return to the gap, place down the painting and cross.)

Ho: Did the painting bleed??

Ma: Ouch. I’m feeling bad now.

(Exit to the room on the other side.)

An: I don’t like that spider painting.

Ho: I like that mannequin even less.

Su: Key!

(The green key on the floor is picked up.)

Ma: Oh god it moved.

Ho: Run!

(They run for it, across the painting until Subaru pauses.)

Su: Hey, it can’t follow us past the painting!

Ho: Let’s just get out of the room, Akehoshi.

Ho: Don’t taunt it.

(There’s a crashing noise as they leave the room.)

Su: ?

(Subaru goes back into check.)

Ho: I think it died.

Ma: It sure did.

An: Since we have the green key now, should we leave? 

An: It should work on that other door.

Su: Let’s go! 

(They return to the locked door they found earlier and use the key.)

(Yellow Room.)

Su: Cat?

Mk: Cat!

Ho: Nya?

Su: The room is yellow now! Sari~ It’s your turn!

(Control switch: Mao)

Ma: What’s here on the left?

Ma: Curtains and …?

Ma: A painting of a fish. 

Ma: “A Chef’s Talent”.

Ho: Hey, there’s text under that stick figure.

Ho: “Play hide and seek?”

Ho: I don’t trust him.

(The game starts.)

Ma: It looks like we didn’t have a choice.

Su: Stickman~ Where are you?

Ma: Let’s try… this one?

(Red palm slaps the screen)

Su: That palm’s gonna be annoying.

Su: Ukki, does it go away?

Mk: Once you find the stickfigure and leave, I think it does.

Ma: Ok.. what about this one?

(They get slashed. -1 petal.)

Ma: Ouch.

Su: Sari’s unlucky, huh?

Ma: This one?

(A painting of Ib being hanged.)

Ho: Sinister painting indeed.

Ma: At least it didn’t affect us.

Ma: This one?

(Naked lady painting. Ib gets slapped, -1 petal.)

Ma: …

Ma: Hey, can someone else pick the next painting?

Su: What about this one?

(Painting of a music note.)

Ma: Nope.

Ho: This one?

(Painting of a moon. The room goes dark.)

Ma: There’s only one painting left.

Ho: “Found me, you get prize.”

Ma: I can’t believe we had to check all the curtains for this.

Mk: It’s okay, the same thing happened to me when I played.

Su: Hey, the fish fell! 

Ho: Wooden fish head? 

Ho: I’m guessing the tail is in the other room then.

(They go to the room on the right.

(It’s a room full of mannequins.)

Ho: Why are all the rooms in this game so suspicious?

Ma: It’s a horror game.

(Mao walks straight ahead.)

Ho: The lights are flickering again.

Ma: Is the statue? Oh god it’s moving.

(The statue trips on a gap in the floor and is cracked open.)

(Mao silently collects the fish tail and leaves.)

Su: Well. That was anticlimatic.

Ho: I’m just glad it ended quickly.

Ma: So then we put the fish key in the cat right?

Mk: Yep.

(Mrow. Meow-meow-meow-meow-meow.)

(A pathway opens up.)

An: Cute…

(Mao goes for the savepoint and..._

Ma: That painting tried to _spit on me_.

Ma: All I wanted to do was save.

Mk: That’s the art gallery for you!

Ma: “BEWARE OF LIPS”

Ma: And there’s lips right there.

Ho: Don’t interact with it.

Ma: I’m not going to.

Ma: What about this path? 

Ho: “Just when you’ve forgotten”.

Su: Is it like that hand hallway from earlier?

(Mao proceeds with caution, walking in the center.)

(One hand pops out right at the end)

Ma: I guess so.

Ho: Now there’s dolls hanging. Wonderful.

(Mao interacts with one of the dolls. The doll behind it drops.)

(He goes to check that.)

Ma: “18”.

(The next thing he checks is the door at the end.)

Ma: Oh, this door is password locked.

Su: Ew, the password hint is Maths.

Ho: The doll’s number earlier was colored right? I think we should write that down.

Mk: I already did.

Ma: I’ll go check the other door then.

(He checks the words written next to the door on the left.)

Ma: “Liar’s room”

Ma: Thanks, I hate it.

(He enters. It’s a room full of paintings, with text underneath.)

(He checks the text under the paintings.)

Su: Ukki~ What are we supposed to do?

Mk: You’re supposed to figure out who’s not lying, then follow the non-liar’s instructions.

Ho: Isara, can you look through their text again?

Ma: Alright.

Ho: Hm…

Ho: The brown painting is the only one who doesn’t have someone vouching for them.

Ma: Should I listen to the brown painting then?

Ho: Go for it.

(Stand in front of the statue. Four steps east. Two steps North.)

(There’s a loose tile.)

Ma: There’s a number, purple 4.

Mk: Got it.

(Sounds of brutal murder.)

Ho: What was that?

(They exit. There’s red splattered over the paintings, especially the brown one.)

Su: They killed the brown one!

Mk: F.

Su: F.

Ho: I still don’t know what ‘F’ means.

Ma: It’s alright, Hokuto.

Ma: So we need one more number right?

Su: What about the painting near the savepoint?

Su: There was a dot on it.

(They run over to the white painting.)

Ma: Red 9.

Ho: I think we can go solve the puzzle now. I’ll go get a calculator.

(Hokuto gets up and leaves.)

An: Who’s gonna tell him phones come with calculators now?

Su: Why does he still keep a calculator, even?

Ma: Makoto, can you calculate the answer?

Mk: 166.

Ma: Got it. 

(The door unlocks and they go in.)

(there’s a painting of a tree, and small trees across the room. The one on the center has an apple.)

Su: Oh, apple?

(Mao takes the apple and goes back to the save point.)

(Another hand pops out from the end of the hallway on the way there.)

Ma: Yuck.

(Hokuto returns with a calculator.)

Ho: The answer is 166.

Su: Yeah we already got it. There was a wooden apple in the room.

Ho: …

(He sits down silently.)

Su: So what do we do with the apple? Ukki?

Mk: Give it to the mouth.

(The mouth takes it. Crunchy.)

(It opens up and offers a way through.)

Ho: Do we _have_ to go through its mouth?

Mk: Unfortunately.

(They step through. A new hallway, lined with…)

Ma: ...Guillotine paintings? I don’t like that.

(As they approach the end of the hallway, a guillotine falls.)

(All of them, excluding Makoto, scream.)   
  


(Mao manages to dodge it in time though.)

(Red room.)

Ma: What was that?!

Su: Ukki! You knew that was coming, didn’t you?

Mk: It was one of the more memorable jumpscares. 

Su: You should’ve warned us!

Mk: I wanted you guys to experience it too.

Ma: Hey, since the room’s changed, should someone else take over?

Ho: Producer, how about you give it a try?

An: Me?

Su: Yeah! You’ve been quiet for most of this!

An: Um… Okay.

(Control switch: Anzu)

Ma: This section seems more like an actual art gallery…

Ho: Some of these were at the start, weren’t they?

(They check a door.)

An: Ah, its locked. 

Ho: Let’s explore the room a bit more then? There should be a key somewhere.

(Anzu approaches the painting of a lady.)

An: “Lady in Red”

An: ...Pretty.

(As she leaves, the painting pops out and a key drops.)

(It starts chasing.)

Su: There’s the key!

Ho: But it’s next to the painting!

Ma: I have a feeling we shouldn’t let it catch us??

An: Quiet! 

(Anzu loops around a statue, Lady in Red still chasing her, and manages to grab the key before running to the red door.) 

(It unlocks. Escape success.)

Mk: You did it!

(The boys clap for her, but are interrupted by knocking on the door)

Ho: Let’s get out of here, quick.

(They check door on the other side of the new room.)

An: This door is locked too!

Ma: Look around the bookshelves?

(Anzu interacts with one of them.)

An: “The Girls in the Canvas.”

An: "The women here become very ??? once they ??? a desire for humans."

An: "They'll always ??? chase things until they're satisfied, it seems..."

An: "Anywhere, everywhere, to the ends of the earth..."

An: "But if they have one weakness, it's that they can't open doors on their own."

Ma: Oh thank god.

Ho: So we’re safe here.

(Anzu checks another bookshelf.)

An: “Carrie Careless and the Galette des Rois”. 

An: It’s a moving picture?

Su: Let’s watch it!

(The video plays)

Ma: Aww, this is rather sweet.

Ho: Maybe we could make a Galette de Rois for us one day.

Su: Let’s put the shiniest, sparkliest coin inside ✩

(Makoto looks at the camera like he’s in the office.)

Ma: If the coin is here, and the study key is missing...

Ho: She ate the key?

Ma: I don’t like where this is going.

(The video comes to a close, Carrie’s friend peeks out of the curtains, bloodstained and holding a knife.)

Ho: She killed Carrie, didn’t she.

Su: Huh. That sucks.

Mk: If we ever make the Galette de Rois, make sure it’s actually a coin that’s baked in.

Ho: ...Will do.

(Awkward silence.)

An: Well. The door unlocked. Let’s keep going.

(They nod in agreement and exit.)

Su: Oh, that vase is super shiny!

(Anzu checks the painting next to it.)

An: “Eternal Blessing.”

(She uses the vase. And then tries it again.)

An: Looks like this one has infinite uses.

Ho: I’m worried.

Ma: Let’s just… Keep going?

Su: Oh! You can still see the lady down there.

(Anzu goes to the room on the right.)

Su: Is that guy dead?

Ho: I think he might be dead.

Mk: He’s not dead.

(Anzu takes the key from the man lying on the floor.)

Ho: You stole from him!

(Anzu shrugs and proceeds.)

Ma: Ah, avoid that licky painting. It spits on you.

(Another room. It’s empty except for a door, with a statue in front of it.)

Ho: Another statue. Is it gonna chase us?

(They interact with it.)

An: Looks like it won’t.

Ma: There’s nowhere else to go, so let’s check the other room.

(To the room on the left.)

Su: Another vase!

An: This one’s empty.

Ho: There’s an empty spot for a painting over there.

Ho: Considering what happened earlier? I don’t like the looks of this.

Ma: And there’s blue dots on the floor.

An: “Blue petals”.

Su: And the red spots? 

An: “Blood”.

(Anzu enters the room next to the empty painting.) 

(A blue version of the Lady in Red is... doing something.) 

(Anzu exits.)

An: Do I have to?

Mk: Yes. 

(Anzu sighs.) 

(She runs into the room and gets the Lady in Blue to chase her, before running out of the room.)

(Thump thump.)

(The window breaks and the lady jumps out.)

Ho: It can break windows?!

Ma: Oh god it’s out.

Mk: Run back in and grab the thing it dropped!

(Anzu goes back to grab the blue rose.)

Mk: Okay, then after this you run out and go straight for the exit. 

An: I hate chase scenes.

(She manages to escape, and then puts the blue rose in the shiny vase.)

Ho: Does the rose belong to the guy who’s dead?

Mk: He’s not dead! And yes.

An: I’ll give it back to him then.

(They return to the fainted man and give him back the blue rose.)

Su: Is that seaweed on his head?

Ho: I think it is.

Su: It’s just like that knights guy! 

An: I don’t think you should be saying that on camera.

Su: It’s fine. Hey, seaweed head! Are you watching?

Ma: Subaru!

Mk: Hey, Hidaka-kun, can you do the honors of reading the lines?

Ho: "............What's this?"

Ho: "The pain's gone...... ah?"

Ho: “Eeek!”

(Muffled giggling.)

Ho: "Wh... what is it NOW?!"

Ho: "T-there's nothing left for you to take, I tell you!!"

Su: He kinda talks like Rashi, doesn’t he?

Ma: He does, doesn’t he?

Ho: Should I speak more like Narukami then?

Ho: "W... wait..."

Ho: "Dear me, could you be..." 

Ho: "A person...? From the gallery?!"

Ho: How’s that?

(Anzu gives him a thumbs up.)

(Hokuto continues reading.)

Su: So Seaweed Head joined us, what now?

Ho: Let’s go check the statue and the door again.

An: Oh, Garry-san moved the statue!

Ma: We can continue now!

(Grey Room)

An: The room changed. Yuuki-san, are you going to play?

Mk: Nope, I think it’s better if you guys handle it.

Ma: Actually, I think this might be a good place to stop recording? I think we’re nearing the 30 minute mark.

Ho: Let’s stop for today then.

Su: Bye bye! See you guys next time!

(They wave as the camera cuts out.)

\---

**◯ Izumi Sena** @izumi1102

For the record, I do NOT have seaweed hair!

**◯ Leo Tsukinaga** @tsukinagaleyo

And I don’t draw on the walls!

**◯ Izumi Sena** @izumi1102

But you totally do?

**◯ Leo Tsukinaga** @tsukinagaleyo

;)

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'know i actually replayed ib just to write this  
> its a great game and if you haven't played it i'd recommend it 100%! unless you don't like horror
> 
> anzu's wearing a dental mask for privacy reasons (it obscures her face). she didn't intend to join the show but had one on in case she had to go on camera to resolve something.
> 
> whether or not i'll finish trickstar playing ib depends on how willing i am to play ib and write at the same time
> 
> p.s if you want to see those fake lets plays i mentioned earlier look up あんスタ 偽実況 on nico! i think my favourite is the one with shumika playing witch's house (sm29369006)  
> they're mainly done with text to speech voices (usually with subs onscreen) and also entirely in japanese so if either of those turn you off it probably isn't for you


	15. nyaitsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTERS: knights
> 
> req: knights and their cats!
> 
> did i upload two days in a row or did i forget about a day completely  
> anyways  
> i went ahead and read meowsketeers for this, its a cute story! i would die for d'artganyan.

**sena house!! [grad edition]**

**[king v1.0]:** hey guys

**[king v1.0]:** consider: mascot

**[zzz]:** elaborate

**[king v1.0]:** little john

**[zzz]:** nay

**[king v1.0]:** why

**[zzz]:** d'artganyan exists

**[king v1.0]:** little john > d’artganyan

**[zzz]:** blocked.

**[king v1.0]:** rittsu you pinche pendejo DID YOU ACTUALLY BLOCK ME?

**[zzz]:** <3

**[king v2.0 baby boogaloo]:** overruled to both of you.

**[king v2.0] baby boogaloo]:** king’s order.

**[king v1.0]:** at least d’artganyan was a respectable choice

**[king v1.0]:** but no mascots? Shame.

**[king v2.0 baby boogaloo]:** we don’t need a mascot, we’re knights.

**[king v1.0]:** whats that? youre a little coward?

**[king v2.0 baby boogaloo]:** …

**[king v2.0 baby boogaloo]:** are we talking mascot for yumenosaki knights or ensquare knights?

**[king v1.0]:** ensquare

**[king v1.0]:** im not even in yumenosaki anymore

**[king v2.0 baby boogaloo]:** doesn’t stop you from visiting little john every week

**[king v1.0]:** shes like my child of course im visiting her often :/

**[grump lump]:** It’s been a while since I’ve seen Little John, how is she doing?

**[king v1.0]:** sena!!!!

**[king v1.0]:** she misses you come back soon </3

**[king v1.0]:** i have so many little john and nyaitsu pics man

**[king v1.0]:** wait holdon

* * *

**◯ Leo Tsukinaga** @tsukinagaleyo

do you like her

_ (4 photos) _

**◯ Leo Tsukinaga** @tsukinagaleyo

Do You Like Her?

_ (4 photos) _

**◯ Leo Tsukinaga** @tsukinagaleyo

1406 photos in my little john + nyaitsu album   
_ (photo) _

**◯ Izumi Sena** @izumi1102

Why do you take sooo many photos of her?

**◯ Leo Tsukinaga** @tsukinagaleyo

I love her, Sena. 

\---

**◯ Ritsu Sakuma** @RitSuuu_s

if tsukinaga’s gonna post cat pics here’s d’artganyan

_ (4 photos) _

**◯ Ritsu Sakuma** @RitSuuu_s

he’s not mine per se but im like his godfather so close enough

\---

**◯ Tsukasa Suou** @Tsukasa0406

Leo-san didn’t post any photos of Nyaitsu, so I’m here to offer a group photo.

_ (photo) _

\---

**◯ Arashi Narukami** @naruchan_arashi

Oh? Are we catposting?

**◯ Arashi Narukami** @naruchan_arashi

Here’s my beloved Nyanko ♡   
Isn’t she cute?

_ (4 photos) _

* * *

[WHOLE HANDS]

**ANZU [PD]:** Suou-kun, there’s a new job request for Knights.

**TSUKASA [Kn/ND]:** Oh?

**TSUKASA [Kn/ND]:** For the Yumenosaki division or for the EnSquare division?

**ANZU [PD]:** EnSquare. I’ve sent you an email with the details. It’s a rather odd request, so feel free to decline it if you wish.

**ANZU [PD]:** If you’re interested, please respond by next Thursday.

**TSUKASA [Kn/ND]:** Thank you.

* * *

**sena house!! [grad edition]**

**[king v2.0 baby boogaloo]:** we have a new job request.

**[king v2.0 baby boogaloo]:** a cat cafe chain wants us to do a promotion with them?

**[king v1.0]:** YES YES YES YES YES

**[naruko]:** oh!

**[naruko]:** that sounds interesting~

**[king v2.0 baby boogaloo]:** hold on. we have a lot of things to consider.

**[king v2.0 baby boogaloo]:** firstly, this isnt a one time thing.

**[king v2.0 baby boogaloo]:** the email proposed a one month long collaboration, but the cafe is willing to negotiate the time frame

**[king v2.0 baby boogaloo]:** secondly, i’m not sure if promoting a cat cafe suits out image

**[king v2.0 baby boogaloo]:** thirdly, sena-san is away in italy, so a project like this might be difficult for us

**[zzz]:** ooh suuchans planning

**[naruko]:** that’s our junior for you!

**[king v2.0 baby boogaloo]:** please take me seriously,

**[grump lump]:** I can negotiate up to a week off for idol work, not more than that though.

**[grump lump]:** But even that’s being optimistic.

**[grump lump]:** Realistically, it’d be closer to like, 3-4 days?

**[king v2.0 baby boogaloo]:** if we accept the job, that’s something we’ll have to inform the cafe.

**[king v2.0 baby boogaloo]:** and as for our image…

**[king v2.0 baby boogaloo]:** does a group of chivalrous knights really suit a cat cafe?

**[king v2.0 baby boogaloo]:** i’m not sure why they asked us rather than say, ra*bits.

**[king v2.0 baby boogaloo]:** i am glad we are getting jobs, but this isn’t the kind of thing we normally do.

**[zzz]:** we had a twitter fight over who had the cutest cat like a day ago

**[zzz]:** our collective love for cats isnt a secret

**[king v2.0 baby boogaloo]:** …

**[king v2.0 baby boogaloo]:** I suppose.

**[naruko]:** our fans seemed to like the kitties a lot too?

**[naruko]:** im sure we could do a little cat cafe event

**[naruko]:** as a treat

**[king v2.0 baby boogaloo]:** are we all in agreement for this then?

**[king v2.0 baby boogaloo]:** we can have a meetup tomorrow to discuss the details and draft up a response to onee-sama

**[naruko]:** sounds good to me!

**[zzz]:** wb secchan

**[grump lump]:** Yeah, what about me?

**[king v2.0 baby boogaloo]:** well

**[king v2.0 baby boogaloo]:** since you most likely won’t be present for most of the collaboration, we’ll just send you the details after we discuss and have you look over them to see if you can fit it into your schedule somehow

**[grump lump]:** Fair enough.

**[naruko]:** leo-chan’s been rather quiet throughout this?

**[naruko]:** is he still there?

**[king v1.0]:** sorry i was with little john

**[king v1.0]:** if you think id be not okay with a cat cafe promo then the past year with knights would have been a waste

**[king v2.0 baby boogaloo]:** so, tomorrow 3pm? 

**[king v2.0 baby boogaloo]:** if sena-san is up, we can have him join in a video call

**[grump lump]:** fine by me

\---

◯ 【Official】Knights @knights_newdi

【Collaboration Announcement!】

For a limited time, Knights will be collaborating with @CatsCastle!   
Special menu items and merchandise will be available during the collaboration.

More information will be released at a later date.

#Knights #KnightsCC

\---

**◯ Leo Tsukinaga** @tsukinagaleyo

Bonding with the cats over at @CatsCastle …   
For what? ;)

_ (photo) _

\---

**sena house!! [grad edition]**

**[king v1.0]:** i love all these little bastards how do you expect me to pick ONE to be my collab partner

**[king v2.0 baby boogaloo]:** i picked the one i got along well with.

**[zzz]:** i napped with one and now we’re life partners

**[naruko]:** i chose one that looked like nyanko

**[king v1.0]:** BUT ALL OF THEM LIKE ME!!!

**[king v1.0]:** and if i picked one that looked like little john id feel like im cheating on her :/

**[king v1.0]:** man

**[king v1.0]:** never knew being well liked by cats was gonna cause me problems one day

**[zzz]:** close ur eyes and eenie meenie miny moe

**[king v1.0]:** rittsu youre a genius.

* * *

**◯ Tsukasa Suou** @Tsukasa0406

As part of our collaboration with @CatsCastle, we all had to pick one cat to be our Squire.

Let me introduce you to mine, Purin-san.   
He’s known for trying to get customers to hand him desserts, but it’s not very good for cats, so do your best to resist his charms, okay?

_ (photo) _

**◯ Izumi Sena** @izumi1102

Don’t give Tsukasa-kun here too many sweets either~ No matter how much he begs for it ♪

**◯ Tsukasa Suou** @Tsukasa0406

Sena-san! I do not beg for sweets!

**◯ Arashi Narukami** @naruchan_arashi

It’s fine to have a bit of a sweet tooth, Tsukasa-chan!

**◯ Tsukasa Suou** @Tsukasa0406

Narukami-senpai, please don't expose me in public like this.

\---

◯ 【Official】Knights @knights_newdi

【Announcement】

Today marks the start of the collaboration with @CatsCastle!   
Head down to their Kobe branch to meet with the members of Knights!   
(All locations will have collaboration items, but meet and greet is only available at the Kobe branch.)

#Knights #KnightsCC

\---

**sena house!! [grad edition]**

**[naruko]:** did you all make it home safely?

**[king v1.0]:** yep!

**[king v1.0]:** sena’s already asleep

**[zzz]:** yeah

**[king v2.0 baby boogaloo]:** of course.

**[king v2.0 baby boogaloo]:** i didn’t expect the day to last this late, apologies.

**[king v2.0 baby boogaloo]:** for the next meet-and-greet date i can arrange for chauffeurs to drive you all home

**[naruko]:** noo its fine sweetie we all made it home fine

**[king v1.0]:** i wanna ride suo’s limousine actually

**[zzz]:** (2)

**[king v2.0 baby boogaloo]:** that’s no issue with me, i will arrange for transportation back home for next week’s event.

**[king v2.0 baby boogaloo]:** for now, we should all rest up.

**[king v2.0 baby boogaloo]:** it’s been a long day for all of us.

**[zzz]:** yeah the rest of you guys should sleep im gonna stay up for a bit longer

**[king v2.0 baby boogaloo]:** ?

**[king v2.0 baby boogaloo]:** no.

**[king v2.0 baby boogaloo]:** you sleep too.

**[zzz]:** :/

**[naruko]:** you boys can argue over bedtime

**[naruko]:** i need my beauty rest

**[king v1.0]:** and im gonna go compose or pass out or compose till i pass out

**[king v2.0 baby boogaloo]:** LEO SAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was gonna write more canon cats but i ended up writing about a cat cafe...  
> man.  
> cat cafes are good though, i went to one a few times and i miss the cats
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> (reqs are still open! what gets me to write is a mix of motivation and also story ideas so giving requests helps me boost my productivity a little)


	16. macking cheese

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTERS: midori, shinobu, tetora, mitsuru, chiaki
> 
> i was trying to do stuff in order but then midori burning mac and cheese wouldnt leave my head so here we are
> 
> mitsuru/midori/ibara/tsumugi is a wonderful dorm combination and i hope we get an idol story with them

**[midori-kun]:** i cant call tetora kun out on his cooking anymore

**[midori-kun]:** you have to continue on for me

**[shinobu-kun]:** huh

**[shinobu-kun]:** ?????

**[shinobu-kun]:** are you okay

**[midori-kun]:** never

* * *

**◯ Midori Takamine** @midori_tkmn

no one hmu. gone.

**◯ Mitsuru Tenma** @mitsurunnnnn

its okay midorichan!!! Ill love you even though you burned macking cheese in the microwave

**◯ Midori Takamine** @midori_tkmn

DONT EXPOSE ME LIKE THIS? AND ITS MAC AND CHEESE NOT MACKING CHEESE

\---

**◯ Ibara Saegusa** @Saeugsa_Ibara

I was wondering why the dorm smelled like something burnt from a few meters away! It seems like my answer is on my twitter timeline!

**◯ Midori Takamine** @midori_tkmn

Saegusa-senpai I am so sorry.

**◯ Ibara Saegusa** @Saeugsa_Ibara

Apologies are meaningless if you do not show improvement!

**◯ Midori Takamine** @midori_tkmn

I will not burn the mac and cheese in the microwave by not putting water in it ever again.

\---

**◯ Tetora Nagumo** @tetora_615

This is karma, Midori-kun.

**◯ Midori Takamine** @midori_tkmn

im sorry for making fun of your burnt cheesecake. i am no longer able to make fun of your cooking fails

**◯ Tetora Nagumo** @tetora_615

:).

**◯ Midori Takamine** @midori_tkmn

but shinobu kun still can    
@shinobu_sengoku go

**◯ Shinobu Sengoku** @shinobu_sengoku

? I am not a pokemon de gozaru.   
  


\---

**◯ Chiaki Morisawa** @MORISAWACHIAKI0918

Heroes do not insult their friends’ cooking. :(

**◯ Midori Takamine** @midori_tkmn

did you just vaguetweet me

**◯ Tetora Nagumo** @tetora_615

oh my god he vaguetweeted you

**◯ Chiaki Morisawa** @MORISAWACHIAKI0918

What is a vaguetweet?

**◯ Chiaki Morisawa** @MORISAWACHIAKI0918

I have been informed of what a vague tweet is. I would like to apologise to Takamine for vaguetweeting him. It was not my intention, I merely did not want to get in the way of my juniors’ conversation. I am sorry.

**◯ Midori Takamine** @midori_tkmn

morisawa senpai its ok it was an accident you dont have to apologize publicly like this 

**◯ Chiaki Morisawa** @MORISAWACHIAKI0918

The ability to own up to mistakes, no matter how small or large is an important skill, Takamine.

**◯ Midori Takamine** @midori_tkmn

Ok fair enough but still

\---

**◯ Mitsuru Tenma** @mitsurunnnnn

I made macan cheese with midorichan!!! tomoyachan sent me a recipe!!!

**◯ Tomoya Mashiro @tomoya_mashiiiro**

It’s mac and cheese.

\---

**[takamine]:** help me

**[mashiro kun]:** ?????

**[takamine]:** mitsuru kun wants to make mac and cheese again because he thinks i like it a lot

**[takamine]:** how do i tell him i dont even like mac and cheese that much

**[takamine]:** man i just got instant mac and cheese off a shelf because it was on sale and looked easy to make i didnt expect him to make it from scratch with me because he thinks i like it

**[mashiro kun]:** just?? tell him????

**[takamine]:** but like then its like telling him i wasted his time or something because he went through the effort of making mac and cheese with me like even though i dont even like it that much

**[mashiro kun]:** takamine

**[mashiro kun]:** just tell him

**[mashiro kun]:** itll be fine i promise you

**[takamine]:** yeah but like

**[mashiro kun]:** no buts

**[mashiro kun]:** just tell him

**[takamine]:** h

\---

**[midorichan!!!!]:** hey mitsuru kun

**[midorichan!!!!]:** i dont actually like mac and cheese 

**[mitsuru kun]:** huh

**[midorichan!!!!]:** im sorry i know you went through the trouble of making it from scratch with me and everything but im just kinda neutral on it

**[mitsuru kun]:** ?

**[mitsuru kun]:** what are you apologising for?

**[mitsuru kun]:** i offered to cook with midorichan because we're friends!!!

**[mitsuru kun]:** and if you dont want makancheese we can just make something else for dinner 

**[midorichan!!!!]:** but we already got the cheese and pasta and everything

**[mitsuru kun]:** you can use cheese and pasta for other dishes midorichan

**[midorichan!!!!]:** oh

**[midorichan!!!!]:** oh yeah

**[mitsuru kun]:** so do you still want to make dinner together?

**[midorichan!!!!]:** yeah

**[midorichan!!!!]: t** hanks

**[mitsuru kun]:** no problem!!!

**[midorichan!!!!]:** what should we make though

**[mitsuru kun]:** can we make hamburg steak?

**[midorichan!!!!]:** fine by me

**[midorichan!!!!]:** do we have the stuff for it

**[mitsuru kun]:** we can go buy some!!

\---

**◯ Mitsuru Tenma** @mitsurunnnnn

hamburg steak!!!   
It started with just me and midorichan but ibachansenpai joined us!!!   
_ (photo) _

**◯ Mitsuru Tenma** @mitsurunnnnn

wouldve invited tsumuchansenpai but i dont know where he went :( maybe next time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> im not sure how good of a cook mitsuru is actually but i thinj midori should be able to rein him in? ibaras definitely a good cook if hes in nikis kitchen though... i just think cooking together is either a nice bonding experience or a slow reveal of how bad you are at working together 
> 
> reqs still open!


	17. ratatoing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTERS: oddballs, aoi twins
> 
> ratatui...  
> i havent watched ratatouille in a long time actually
> 
> also i realised the fic hit 20k words??? along with 220+ kudos and 2700+ hits!!! thank you for the support

**Rei, Shu, Natsume, Wataru, Kanata**

  
  


**[Rei]:** Would anyone here happen to know of a rat named ratatouille

**[Rei]:** I was sure it was a dish but Hinata kun is insisting that it is a rat

**[Shu]:** Not to my knowledge.

**[Shu]:** I only know of the dish.

**[Rei]:** Maybe I can ask Shiratori kun

**[Shu]:** Hm. Perhaps someone in Ensemble Square owns a rat?

**[Wataru]:** A rat named Ratatouille, how amazing ☆

**[Kanata]:** i think its from a movie?

**[Kanata]:** midori mentioned it before

**[Shu]:** A movie about a rat?

**[Kanata]:** a rat who likes cooking!

**[Rei]** **:** Perhaps I should watch it

**[Rei]:** Might I suggest a movie night with us five

**[Wataru]:** A movie night?

**[Wataru]:** It has been a while since the five of us have gathered.

**[Wataru]:** I am sure it will be Amazing~☆

**[Shu]:** What is the movie about, exactly? Beyond the cooking rat, I mean.

**[Kanata]:** i am not sure

**[Kanata]:** it is a foreign movie

**[Shu]:** A French one? 

**[Shu]:** I suppose I could translate for you as we watch.

**[Kanata]:** no, english

**[Shu]:** Tch.

**[Rei]:** Hinata kun is willing to lend me a copy of Ratatouille

**[Rei]:** He says it has subtitles

**[Shu]:** I’m returning to Ensemble Square for the weekend. Perhaps we can watch it then?

**[Kanata]:** sounds good~

**[Wataru]:** Natsume-kun, you’ve been awfully quiet?

**[Kanata]:** will nacchan be joining our movie night?

**[Natsume]:** Apologies, I was buSY

**[Natsume]:** Of course I will be joining the movie nigHT.

**[Rei]:** Then it’s settled we will have a movie night this weekend

* * *

**[sakasaki-senpai🔮]:** HinaTA.

**[sakasaki-senpai🔮]:** Mind explaining the deal with “RatatouilLE”?

**[Hinata]:** oh!!!

**[Hinata]:** so sorakun, yuutakun and I made a little bet…....

**[Hinata]:** the bet wagers on whether or not i can convince sakuma senpai that ratatouille is the name of the rat!

**[Hinata]:** so… for me and sorakun’s sake don’t tell on us? Pretty please ♡?

**[sakasaki-senpai🔮]:** FinE.

* * *

**[🌸🍊]:** sora kun!!!!!

**[🌸🍊]:** if sakasaki senpai asks you anything about ratatouille

**[🌸🍊]:** tell him you’re getting ice cream if the bet succeeds

**[sora-kun** **☁️]:** sora doesn’t really get it but okay!

* * *

**◯ Yuuta Aoi** @aoi_yuuta

I hate it here. I really do.

**◯ Yuuta Aoi** @aoi_yuuta

You’re telling me my brother bought a dvd of Ratatouille in english, found japanese subs for it, edited them to say ratatouille instead of remy to convince someone remy’s name was ratatouille for a bet??

**◯ Yuuta Aoi** @aoi_yuuta

The wager was less than the dvd unless he got it super cheap

**◯ Yuuta Aoi** @aoi_yuuta

can someone take my brother away. Please.

**◯ Hinata Aoi** @aoi_hinata

It’s called “Dedication”, Yuuta-kun!

**◯ Yuuta Aoi** @aoi_yuuta

And I’m gonna dedicate this 200yen ice cream bar to your stupidity.

**◯ Hinata Aoi** @aoi_hinata

It wasn’t about the ice cream, okay? It was about proving a point. And I proved it.

**◯ Yuuta Aoi** @aoi_yuuta

Was the point "I'm stupid"?

* * *

**Rei, Shu, Natsume, Wataru, Kanata**

**[Shu]:** I cannot get Ratatouille out of my head.

**[Shu]:** I did not expect it to be this good from the concept alone.

**[Shu]:** And could you blame me? A talking rat cooking! It sounds like childish schlock.

**[Kanata]:** perhaps you shouldnt judge a book by its cover?

**[Shu]:** Perhaps.

**[Shu]:** Although… I have one complaint.

**[Shu]:** The subtitles... My grasp on English is not the greatest, however. It seemed that the rat was named “Remy” and not “Ratatouille”, yet in the subtitles he is never referred to as such.

**[Shu]:** I am worried that the translation might have been below standard. 

**[Rei]:** Do not worry Shu

**[Rei]:** The subtitles are accurate aside from Remy’s name

**[Wataru]:** Oya?

**[Rei]:** It seemed that little Hinata kun wanted to play a prank on me

**[Natsume]:** You knEW?

**[Rei]:** Not initially no

**[Rei]:** However I am able to speak English

**[Rei]:** I could tell that the name was wrong but I decided to humour him

**[Rei]:** Wataru I assume you knew about it from the start

**[Wataru]:** Yes I did ☆

**[Wataru]:** I thought it would be fun to let it play out however, I hope you can forgive me for that

**[Rei]:** I can’t say I wouldn’t have done the same in your situation

**[Rei]:** I assume that’s why you were so quiet too Natsume

**[Natsume]:** I am sorry, Rei-niisan. I wanted to let them have their fun as weLL.

**[Rei]:** No worries

**[Kanata]:** oh so the rat’s name is remy?

**[Kanata]:** what a cute name~

**[Rei]:** Is is isn’t it

**[Rei]:** I wonder why Hinata kun wanted me to think it was ratatouille

**[Shu]:** Perhaps you should ask him?

**[Rei]:** I could but that would mean giving up the charade

**[Rei]:** He looked rather happy when he won the bet I do not want to ruin that for him

**[Shu]:** I guess we may never know then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this chapter!!  
> some notes:  
> rei's texts are like. weird and clunky because he uses text to speech  
> sora's contact names are emojis :D! they're supposed to be based on their colors and how he views them.  
> the oddballs gc doesn't have a name. that's why its like that
> 
> id like to mention that even if i dont reply i appreicate every single comment left on the fic thank y'all  
> anywyas. im a nazuna p so if no updates happen for the next 8 days you know what happened.
> 
> (requests are still open though)


	18. it came to him in a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTERS: niki

**◯ Niki Shiina** @nikky_s

DREAM PANCAKES RECIPE:

-2 eggs, separated

-25g sugar

-32g flour

-15ml cow fluid

-2g baking powder

**◯ Niki Shiina** @nikky_s

First you want to deal with the eggs: make a deal with the top spinner and he’ll take your eggs away and come back with an equivalent amount of clouds. Label your bowl so you don’t get it mixed up with the rest of the spinner’s clients.

**◯ Niki Shiina** @nikky_s

Make sure you do this first, the top spinner doesn’t like feeling second place.

**◯ Niki Shiina** @nikky_s

Next you want to add cow fluid to the yolks. You get cow fluid by dipping your cup into the white parts of a cow’s skin. If you only have a brown cow, give up now.   
In a pinch, milk will work as a substitute.

**◯ Niki Shiina** @nikky_s

Add the flour to the eggs and milk and whisk just enough to combine. Make sure not to over whisk.

**◯ Niki Shiina** @nikky_s

By now, the top spinner should be back with your clouds. If you like being precise, I used ~60 grams of cloud but a bit more or less is fine.

**◯ Niki Shiina** @nikky_s

Next you want to take your spatula and fold the clouds into your yolk mix about 1/3rds at a time. 

**◯ Niki Shiina** @nikky_s

The batter should be enough for 3 pancakes. Get out your frying pan.

**◯ Niki Shiina** @nikky_s

I was using this new frying pan I got from the lady who set up a cardboard stand next to EnSq. The price was “something I would know when I saw it” which seemed a little steep buut this frying pan is super good I would recommend it but the lady closed up shop sadly.

**◯ Niki Shiina** @nikky_s

Anyways, next you want to use small scoop when putting the batter on the pan. Make sure you’re stacking it vertically. I made the mistake of not doing so on my first try and to compensate everyone around me was reduced vertically by ~5cm so I could fix up my pancakes.

**◯ Niki Shiina** @nikky_s

I would recommend with one scoop for each pancake, before slowly adding one more scoop at a time. 

**◯ Niki Shiina** @nikky_s

Once you’re done scooping, add a little bit of water to the pan and then cover it to let it cook for ~6 minutes.

**◯ Niki Shiina** @nikky_s

Once 6 minutes is up, I flipped the pancakes with the ruler I used to estimate the loss in height of the population. You could use a spatula, but I find the ruler to have more uses.

**◯ Niki Shiina** @nikky_s

Let it cook for another 3 or so minutes or until the other side is golden brown. And you’re done! Dream pancakes, fluffy and cloudy that melt your mouth.

**◯ Niki Shiina** @nikky_s

Mouth melting sucks but nothing that can’t be fixed with a bit of ice treatment. These pancakes were worth it.

**◯ Rinne Amagi** @reenay_amagi

Hey Niki? What the fuck?

**◯ Niki Shiina** @nikky_s

Oh Rinne-kun! Its so weird seeing you with hair again. Your hair’s height is about 5cm so to compensate for the pancakes you just lost your hair.

**◯ Kohaku Oukawa** @KohakuOukawa

Hey Niki-han? Don’t make pancakes for breakfast ever again.


	19. hanging out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTERS: aira, hiiro, crazy:b
> 
> sorry for yesterday's chapter's crimes. here's an alkakurei chapter  
> i'm still getting the hang of writing them... i think i know more about himeru conspiracies than himeru's personality actually
> 
> also i have a fanfic twt now @kuupucino  
> it's not my main acct so it's mostly just for posting fic stuff and maybe idea scraps :

**◯ Aira Shiratori** @shiratoriairabu

went to the arcade with hirokun today!

_ (photo) _

**◯ Aira Shiratori** @shiratoriairabu

hehe… there’s some alkaloid songs available to play now! Rabui~   
im pretty good at them but hirokuns never played them before

_ (2 photos) _

**◯ Aira Shiratori** @shiratoriairabu

tsubasa moratorium was pretty easy but kiss of life???? raise the rating it belongs with the lv30s

**◯ Aira Shiratori** @shiratoriairabu

hiro-kuns really good at crane games though??? Look at this haul. Unbelievable.

( _ photo) _

**◯ Rinne Amagi** @reenay_amagi

ya bringing my brother to gamble? good for you!

**◯ Aira Shiratori** @shiratoriairabu

??? i’m underaged i can’t gamble and this is just a crane game.

**◯ Rinne Amagi** @reenay_amagi

Crane games are a form of gambling aren’t they? Cuz’ they’re more about chance than skill since they can be set to only pick up toys after a certain amount of tries.

**◯ Aira Shiratori** @shiratoriairabu

...

\---

**◯ Aira Shiratori** @shiratoriairabu

Just found our crane games are kinda like gambling. Worst day of my life. Playing crane games to forget.

**◯ Aira Shiratori** @shiratoriairabu

with kohakucci this time!!

_ (photo) _

**◯ Hiiro Amagi** @HiiroAmagi

:(

**◯ Aira Shiratori** @shiratoriairabu

I’ll text you the details so you can come meet up with us.

\---

**◯ Aira Shiratori** @shiratoriairabu

so… i sent the details to the Alkaloid gc on accident <3   
family outing ft kohakucci and himeru senpai! (kohakucci invited him)

_ (photo) _

**◯ Aira Shiratori** @shiratoriairabu

squeezing into the purikura was an Experience but i got to draw cat ears on everyone so 

**◯ Aira Shiratori** @shiratoriairabu

also someone tell me why everyone except me is good at crane games??? am i cursed??

* * *

**rinne amagi do not interact**

**[DNI]:** awww kohakuchan and merumeru went out to have fun and didnt invite me and niki </3?

**[niki]:** oh i was invited i just didnt go

**[DNI]:** wait so i was the only one not invited

**[kohaku]:** yeah

**[HiMERU]:** Yes.

**[DNI]:** wtf 

**[DNI]:** heart been broken so many times i dont know what to believe

**[HiMERU]:** You deserve it.

**[DNI]:** as punishment for betrayal ive decided that crazy:b’s next practice session we’re gonna take a family photo

**[kohaku]:** im skipping

**[DNI]:** no you cant

**[kohaku]:** i can and i will

**[DNI]:** damn and aira-chan just said he and my little bro were gonna join too :/

**[kohaku]:** …

**[kohaku]:** okay so maybe i am coming

**[niki]:** im not even gonna fight him hes probably just gonna pick me up with one arm and carry me there

**[DNI]:** what about you merumeru :)

**[HiMERU]:** One day you will have to answer for your sins, and your Judge might not be so merciful.

**[DNI]:** im taking that as a yes

* * *

**◯ Rinne Amagi** @shiratoriairabu

family photos (crazy:b and amagi version)

_ (2 photos) _

**◯ Hiiro Amagi** @HiiroAmagi

I still don’t understand why Aira is in the “Amagi family photo”?

\---

**[🌸kohakucci🍡]:** rinne-han says you’re in the photo because you’re hiiro-han’s girlfriend

**[rabu han🦢]:** huh

**[rabu han🦢]:** HUH?

**[rabu han🦢]:** JSDJKMDSGKDSNGKLS I AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND

**[rabu han🦢]:** TELL HIM IM NOT HIROKUNS GIRLFIRNDD PLEASE

**[🌸kohakucci🍡]:** he just laughed

**[rabu han🦢]:** i hate it here

**[rabu han🦢]:** rinne amagi do not interact.

**[rabu han🦢]:** HELP ME TENSHOUIN SENPAI JUST ASKED ME IF I WAS OKAY

**[rabu han🦢]:** THERSS NO WAY I CAN SAY ITS BECAUSE RINNE AMAGI CALLED ME HIROKUNS GIRLFRIEND

**[🌸kohakucci🍡]:** man

**[🌸kohakucci🍡]:** i thought it was tough having jun-han as a roommate but having those two is 10x worse

**[rabu han🦢]:** i used to think they were cool until heard them monologue at like 3am 

**[rabu han🦢]:** whats the issue with sazanami-senpai though

**[🌸kohakucci🍡]:** oh hes fine i just get kicked out occasionally by hiyori-han

**[rabu han🦢]:** he can do that?

**[🌸kohakucci🍡]:** no

**[🌸kohakucci🍡]:** but thats not gonna stop him

**[rabu han🦢]:** i am so sorry for your loss

**[rabu han🦢]:** id offer you a place at my dorm but then.

**[🌸kohakucci🍡]:** yeah. 

**[🌸kohakucci🍡]:** thanks for the offer but id rather pay some money to go to a capsule hotel than stay in a room with those two

**[rabu han🦢]:** i am so tired kohakucci.

**[🌸kohakucci🍡]:** do you wanna go chill at an arcade again

**[rabu han🦢]:** please.

**[rabu han🦢]:** oh wait actually can we go karaoke

**[rabu han🦢]:** some alkaloid songs got licensed for karaoke recently

**[🌸kohakucci🍡]:** really? nice 

**[🌸kohakucci🍡]:** are ya gonna invite hiiro-han again?

**[rabu han🦢]:** ill try not to but if he does the :( at me again i might

**[🌸kohakucci🍡]:** karaoke’s more fun with more people i think

**[🌸kohakucci🍡]:** so why don't we invite all of crazy:b and alkaloid

**[rabu han🦢]:** even hiro-kun’s brother?

**[🌸kohakucci🍡]:** yep.

**[rabu han🦢]:** sounds good to me!

\---

**◯ Aira Shiratori** @shiratoriairabu

Karaoke with ALKALOID and Crazy:B!   
_ (photos) _

**◯ Aira Shiratori** @shiratoriairabu

They had crazy:b and alkaloid songs there so we had a lot of fun swapping songs ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> fun fact: the chapter originally had rinne calling aira girlfriend kun in public and leading to a small scandal? but then i decided rinne probably wouldn't do that in public to avoid a scandal orz


	20. leaf eater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTERS: Hajime, Eichi, Ritsu, Keito, Ra*bits
> 
> so i found out about hajime's dorm arrangement? i love it. hajime and keito's dynamic was different from what i expected but i really liked it

**◯ Hajime Shino** @hajime_desu 

Does anyone else feel bad when throwing out tea leaves? I always feel like I should eat it or something…

**◯ Hajime Shino** @hajime_desu 

You don’t waste anything when brewing matcha, but matcha is more expensive than normal tea.

**◯ Hajime Shino** @hajime_desu 

Hm….

* * *

**[keito👓👓👓]:** Eichi.

**[Eichi]:** What is it, Keito?

**[keito👓👓👓]:** Did you ask Shino to do anything?

**[Eichi]:** ??? 

**[Eichi]:** Why do you ask?

**[keito👓👓👓]:** When I entered the dorm he and Hidaka were trying to eat tea leaves and they tried to convince me to have some too.

  
  


**[keito👓👓👓]:** Eichi?

**[keito👓👓👓]:** Eichi???

**[keito👓👓👓]:** I’m coming over. 

**[Eichi]:** hiii this is shiratori aira, tenshouin-senpai’s roommate!

**[Eichi]:** He’s fine he just needed a moment to breathe.

**[keito👓👓👓]:** Did something happen?

**[Eichi]:** He started laughing uncontrollably and wasn’t able to speak and I think it was one of, if not the scariest, moments of my life.

**[Eichi]:** He’s fine though!!(2) Just having a moment to collect himself.

**[Eichi]:** I’m back~

**[keito👓👓👓]:** So. Answer my question.

**[Eichi]:** No, Hajime-kun eating tea leaves was just him being himself.

**[Eichi]:** Maybe I’ll get him edible tea leaves next time

**[keito👓👓👓]:** Eichi.

**[Eichi]:** Keito!

* * *

**◯ Hokuto Hidaka** @Hidaka__Hokuto

help.

_ (photo) _

**◯ Ritsu Sakuma** @RitSuuu_s

ur telling me ecchan is bullying haakun and i wasnt invited??? brb.

**◯ Hokuto Hidaka** @Hidaka__Hokuto

@isaramao_316

**◯ Mao Isara** @isaramao_316

Ritsu?

**◯ Ritsu Sakuma** @RitSuuu_s

ill bring snacks ok let me off this once

\---

**◯ Eichi Tenshouin** @eichitenshoin

I would like to clarify that, contrary to what Ritsu-kun said, I was not “bullying” Hajime-kun.   
Here’s us having a nice cup of tea 

_ (photo) _

**◯ Keito Hasumi** @hasumikeito

Did you really have to do it in our dorm though?

**◯ Eichi Tenshouin** @eichitenshoin

We were already gathered there, might as well ♪

\---

**◯ Ritsu Sakuma** @RitSuuu_s

tea leaves? 2/10. like eating grass kinda bitter but also very wet.

**◯ Mao Isara** @isaramao_316

DID YOU EAT A TEA LEAF?

**◯ Hokuto Hidaka** @Hidaka__Hokuto

Yes he did. Multiple. I watched him.   
I’m personally more concerned about the implication that he’s eaten grass before.

**◯ Mao Isara** @isaramao_316

YOU DIDN’T STOP HIM??? 

**◯ Ritsu Sakuma** @RitSuuu_s

he ate tea leaves too he couldnt stop me also yes i did eat grass before

**◯ Mao Isara** @isaramao_316

But why

**◯ Ritsu Sakuma** @RitSuuu_s

haakun

**◯ Mao Isara** @isaramao_316

That doesn’t explain anything??

**◯ Ritsu Sakuma** @RitSuuu_s

haakun eats leaves

* * *

**[Isara]:** Hasumi-senpai. I might be out of line when I ask this of you, but can you please keep your dorm mates in check?

**[Hasumi-senpai]:** It’s alright, I understand.

* * *

**ra*bits**

**[niichan]:** so was someone gonna tell me hajime chin ate tea leaves or was i supposed to find that out myself?

**[tomoya]:** hajime what

**[mitsuru]:** you can eat tea leaves??

**[niichan]:** you’re not supposed to!

**[hajime]:** niichan;;;

**[niichan]:** hajime chin

**[tomoya]:** hajime you What

**[hajime]:** i ate tea leaves… im sorry…

**[niichan]:** it’s okay but how did you even think about eating tea leaves

**[tomoya]:** same question here

**[hajime]:** its a long story

**[mitsuru]:** hajimechan didnt want to waste tea leaves right?

**[hajime]:** well

**[hajime]:** yes that was it

**[hajime]:** it sounded longer in my head

**[tomoya]:** i guess that makes sense

**[niichan]:** yeah

**[niichan]:** i cant say i wouldnt do the same

**[mitsuru]:** ???

**[mitsuru]:** why wouldnt you just recycle the leaves

**[mitsuru]:** its leaves right?? just use it to compose

**[niichan]:** compose?

**[tomoya]:** do you mean compost?

**[mitsuru]:** yeah!! like the one where you take the fruit skins and put it in a box

**[niichan]:** thats actually a good idea

**[hajime]:** ill go ask about it!

* * *

**Tea Party-FLAVOUR**

**[Hajime🌱]:** um!

**[Hajime🌱]:** about the leftover tea leaves from circle activities

**[Hiyori** [ 🍃 ](https://emojipedia.org/leaf-fluttering-in-wind/) **]:** you wanna eat them?

**[Hajime🌱]:** huh? 

**[Hajime🌱]:** no i just want them for gardening

**[Hiyori** [ 🍃 ](https://emojipedia.org/leaf-fluttering-in-wind/) **]:** its ok you don’t have to lie! i’ve seen the way you eye those leaves

**[Eichi** 🍋 **]:** Don’t bully him, Hiyori.

**[Eichi** 🍋 **]:** And of course, you’re usually the one brewing the tea so you should be able to take the leaves if you want.

**[Hiyori** [ 🍃 ](https://emojipedia.org/leaf-fluttering-in-wind/) **]:** it’s not bullying if it’s the truth!!

**[Hiyori** [ 🍃 ](https://emojipedia.org/leaf-fluttering-in-wind/) **]:** haven’t you seen him look at those leftovers???

**[Eichi** 🍋 **]:** I have, firsthand.

* * *

**◯ Hinata Aoi** @aoi_hinata

man this tea leaf compost smells really nice i kinda wanna eat it

**◯ Midori Takamine** @midori_tkmn

Please. Please for the love of god do not eat the compost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> once i actually did eat tea leaves because my teabag broke and i wanted to know what it tasted like 0/10 it was like eating dust
> 
> (requests still open!)  
> (also plugging my writing twt @kuupucino once again)


	21. pocky commercial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTERS: izumi, kaoru, chiaki
> 
> ive had that miku pocky song stuck in my head so. pocky. :)  
> i like the matcha and cookies&cream flavoured ones

**pocky :)**

**[uzai]:** oi

**[uzai]:** our cm shoot is tomorrow don’t be late

**[uzai]:** don’t fuck up your lines too much either cause i don’t want to eat more pocky than i have to

**[bicycle]:** why did you agree to do a pocky commercial when you hate the stuff

**[uzai]:** i don’t hate it

**[uzai]:** it just has no place in my diet

**[bicycle]:** same thing

**[uzai]:** :|

**[uzai]:** anyways.

**[uzai]:** wheres morisawa

**[bicycle]:** probably asleep??

**[bicycle]:** idk about you but i think he sleeps at like 9pm

**[uzai]:** ugh

**[uzai]:** i should probably sleep too

**[uzai]:** you. sleep now.

**[bicycle]:** later

**[uzai]:** Now.

**[bicycle]:** :x

* * *

Kaoru exits from a convenience store, a bag in hand. 

“Ack!” He takes out his phone to check the time, only to let out a panicked noise. Putting his phone back as quickly as possible, he starts rushing.

When he reaches the park, he’s panting and sweating.

“Hakaze!” 

The blond saw Chiaki waving at him from a distance, waiting with Izumi who had his arms folded across his chest.

“You’re late.” is the first thing Izumi says to him.

“Sorry, sorry~” Kaoru clasps his hands together in an apologetic gesture, plastic bag dangling from his wrist. He takes out three boxes.

“I got held up at the convenience store ‘cause I was getting pocky for us.”

* * *

**◯ Izumi Sena** @izumi1102

Having some milk pocky while waiting for the others to finish up their shoot.   
What’s your favourite flavour of pocky?

_ (photo) _

**◯ Chiaki Morisawa** @MORISAWACHIAKI0918

Hey!!! That’s me in the background :)   
I like chocolate by the way!

**◯ Kaoru Hakaze** @kaoru_hkz1103

Aww a picture of you and Morisawa-kun? Without me? I’m heartbroken </3   
(Also I like strawberry the most.)

**◯ Izumi Sena** @izumi1102

You were the one filming, you dolt.

* * *

**pocky :)**

**[bicycle]:** man i cant believe senacchi only needed one take for his cm

**[uzai]:** more takes = more pocky i have to eat

**[bicycle]:** seriously though why did you take a cm job where you have to eat snacks

**[uzai]:** do you really think id turn down a cm for pocky of all things??

**[uzai]:** its a snack but also its a lot of exposure

**[bicycle]:** fair enough

**[burning man]:** i took the job for the free pocky :)!

**[uzai]:** speaking of free stuff

**[uzai]:** morisawa do you want the pocky i got

**[uzai]:** i am Not giving any to kasakun and leokun doesnt deserve it

**[burning man]:** sure!! 

* * *

**◯ Kaoru Hakaze** @kaoru_hkz1103

I went to see if i could get the promo pocky from a store but mine were all sold out???   
Went with Sena-kun and Morisawa-kun pocky for now

_ (photo) _

* * *

**pocky :)**

**[bicycle]:** bruh

**[bicycle]:** ive been to like 5 places at this point and they were all sold out of my pocky

**[uzai]:** thats because your fangirls are rabid.

**[bicycle]:** i just want a box of kaorukun pocky man

**[uzai]:** gross

**[uzai]:** what happened to the promo ones

**[bicycle]:** i gave them away because i thought id be able to buy some

**[uzai]:** deserve

**[bicycle]:** senacchi is so mean to me </3

**[burning man]:** i think hes jealous your pocky sold better than his

**[uzai]:** I AM NOT?

**[bicycle]:** ?

**[uzai]:** okay maybe i am but only a little.

**[uzai]:** its still selling well so its fine

* * *

**◯ Leo Tsukinaga** @tsukinagaleyo

sena pocky with suo to cope with sena deficiency while he’s in italy :(

_ (photo) _

**◯ Ritsu Sakuma** @RitSuuu_s

i thought suuchan wasnt allowed to have sweets?

**◯ Leo Tsukinaga** @tsukinagaleyo

shhhh its a secret

**◯ Ritsu Sakuma** @RitSuuu_s

its not a secret if its on twitter tsukippi

\---

**◯ Izumi Sena** @izumi1102

Tsu-ka-sa-kun?

\---

**◯ Ritsu Sakuma** @RitSuuu_s

rip

\---

**◯ Chiaki Morisawa** @MORISAWACHIAKI0918

A lot of people have been asking me if I’m the pocky guy lately!!! Some people take part in RYUSEITAI mini-concerts because they recognize me!!!

**◯ Chiaki Morisawa** @MORISAWACHIAKI0918

Yes I’m the pocky guy!!! Thank you for your support!!!!! :)

\---

**◯ Midori Takamine** @midori_tkmn

why did my family buy boxes of that collaboration pocky

**◯ Midori Takamine** @midori_tkmn

well. i guess we’re selling them now. come down to takamine greengrocers if you want vegetables and pocky

* * *

**[hajime]:** sorry to bother you, but did your family order the ones with hakaze-senpai on them?

**[midori-kun]:** yeah

**[midori-kun]:** did you want one?

**[hajime]:** yes! hakaze-senpai has been looking for one for a while and i’d like to get him a box

**[midori-kun]:** dude can’t even get pocky of himself… that’s kinda sad actually

**[midori-kun]:** but yeah i’ll get you a box

**[hajime]:** thank you!!

* * *

**◯ Kaoru Hakaze** @kaoru_hkz1103

Finally managed to get the promo pocky! Shoutout to Hajime-kun

_ (photo) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this chapter!! 
> 
> also i know knights has more fans in univese but undead fans are said to be very devoted(???) so . catch them buying like 10 packets of kaoru pocky per person!
> 
> man iwant pocky now
> 
> also!! i actually have a few ideas of how the commercials would play out  
> it's too short to upload to ao3 so im dumping them on twt (@kuupucino)


	22. bouncy balls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTERS: honestly this one is a mess so let me just say its mostly 2nd years with a dash of knights content
> 
> schools been ramping up again so updates will either take longer or i might still update in short bursts it depends but if i dont upload for a while i blame school
> 
> also tw joking of death? in that "sometimes i can still hear his voice" format at the very end if you want to avoid it but still read the rest of the fic i think tori snitching is a good place to stop

**◯ Leo Tsukinaga** @tsukinagaleyo

Shoutout to whoever installed that gumball machine in the dorms i owe you a song

**◯ Ritsu Sakuma** @RitSuuu_s

wasnt that a bouncy ball machine? i got one of those bouncy bastards from it

**◯ Leo Tsukinaga** @tsukinagaleyo

no?? I ate the ball

**◯ Arashi Narukami** @naruchan_arashi

Oh dear… Did you eat a bouncy ball?

**◯ Leo Tsukinaga** @tsukinagaleyo

I DID NOT EAT A BOUNCY BALL

**◯ Ritsu Sakuma** @RitSuuu_s

its ok you can admit it to us

**◯ Leo Tsukinaga** @tsukinagaleyo

I CAN TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A BOUNCY BALL AND A GUMBALL

**◯ Arashi Narukami** @naruchan_arashi

We all make mistakes, sweetie.

\---

**◯ Nazuna Nito** @210nazuna

I really like how everyone’s first assumption was “Leo ate a bouncy ball” and honestly I can’t say anything because I wouldn’t put it past him to eat a bouncy ball

**◯ Nazuna Nito** @210nazuna

But he’d eat a bouncy ball fully aware it was a bouncy ball just to be a menace.

**◯ Leo Tsukinaga** @tsukinagaleyo

You get it. You get it!!!!

**◯ Leo Tsukinaga** @tsukinagaleyo

I’m not a coward who would hide the fact they ate a bouncy ball. 

**◯ Nazuna Nito** @210nazuna

I wish you wouldn’t eat a bouncy ball in the first place.

\---

**◯ Leo Tsukinaga** @tsukinagaleyo

I WENT TO THE MACHINE AGAIN AND IT GAVE ME A BOUNCY BALL?

**◯ Leo Tsukinaga** @tsukinagaleyo

I SWEAR IT GAVE ME A GUMBALL EARLIER

**◯ Leo Tsukinaga** @tsukinagaleyo

Maybe I did eat a bouncy ball

**◯ Leo Tsukinaga** @tsukinagaleyo

No what I ate earlier didn’t taste like this

**◯ Nazuna Nito** @210nazuna

You bit into the bouncy ball?

**◯ Leo Tsukinaga** @tsukinagaleyo

and what about it

**◯ Nazuna Nito** @210nazuna

Nothing.

* * *

**2nd years**

**[hinyan]:** ok so me and yuutakun have been fighting about this

**[hinyan]:** is the new machine outside of the dorms a gumball machine or a bouncy ball machine

**[sumikko]:** obviously gumball

**[tetsunyan]:** bouncy ball

**[sumikko]:** ???

**[sumikko]:** it was definitely a gumball

**[tetsunyan]:** no i got a bouncy ball and it bounced and everything

**[tetsunyan]:** _ (video) _

**[nin ninja]:** i got a bouncy ball too degozaru!

**[sunshine]:** HuHu! sora was with shinobu chan when he got his bouncy ball!

**[hinyan]:** does this mean midori kun ate a bouncy ball

**[sumikko]:** please .

**[sumikko]:** im better than that i swear

**[sumikko]:** id be the one scolding someone for eating a bouncy ball not the one eating it

**[hinyan]:** sucks to be you veggie boy

**[hinyan]:** the court rules that Midori Takamine, Ryusei Green has eaten a bouncy ball

**[hinyan]:** any objections?

**[tomoya]:** i got a gumball too

**[hinyan]:** that means you ate a bouncy ball too!

**[tomoya]:** I DID NOT

**[hinyan]:** rubber eater! rubej

**[nin ninja]:** hinata kun?

**[tetsunyan]:** whats a rubej?

**[hinyan]:** yuuta here. I subdued aniki. His phone is no longer in his hands

**[hinyan]:** cant speak. Have to hide

**[sunshine]:** sora knows a good hiding spot!

**[tomoya]:** if hasumi senpai asks anything im ratting

**[hajime]:** ..? did you guys do something

**[hajime]:** hasumi senpai just got up to “settle things”

**[hinyan]:** i really gotta go

**[sunshine]:** meet sora at 5 o’clock!

**[hajime]:** i’m going to pretend i didn't see anything and go back to making tea

* * *

**◯ Hokuto Hidaka** @Hidaka__Hokuto

I think I understand why Hasumi-senpai always looks so tired now.

* * *

**[hakaze senpai]:** yuutakun are you having dinner with the dorm tonight

**[yuuta (blue one)]:** i probably wont make it for dinner but id appreciate some leftovers

**[hakaze senpai]:** should i ask

**[yuuta (blue one)]:** im hiding from both aniki and hasumi senpai at the same time

**[hakaze senpai]:** oh thats it?

**[hakaze senpai]:** well good luck

* * *

**◯ Hinata Aoi** @aoi_hinata

Good news! I got my phone back   
Bad news! How did yuutakun just slip it under the door without anyone noticing im going t

**◯ Tomoya Mashiro** @tomoya_mashiiiro

it’s punishment for calling people rubber eaters

**◯ Hinata Aoi** @aoi_hinata

Ok fair enough but yuuta kun DID eat something from the bouncy ball machine and so did you

**◯ Tomoya Mashiro** @tomoya_mashiiiro

IT WAS A GUMBALL

\---

_ ↺ Leo Tsukinaga Retweeted _

**◯ Tsukasa Suou** @Tsukasa0406

I have discovered the secret of the ball machine! It’s both bouncy balls and gumballs.

_ (photo) _

**◯ Leo Tsukinaga** @tsukinagaleyo

I TOLD YOU ALL IT WAS A GUMBALL

* * *

**[rich kid red]:** I have gotten some bouncy balls and one gumball.

**[rich kid red]:** perhaps the machine has a mixture of them? with more bouncy balls than gumballs

**[rubber salad]:** does this mean i can change my name now

**[hinyan]:** no midori kun the rubber salad boy stays

**[rich kid pink]:** what i want to know is why tsukasa rolled for 10 of those 

**[rich kid red]:** That’s none of your business.

**[rich kid pink]:** im telling sena senpai youre sneaking sweets

**[rich kid red]:** I am not sneaking sweets! Most of these are bouncy balls anyways!

**[rich kid pink]:** im snitching

**[yuunyan]:** does this mean i can come out of hiding now

**[yuunyan]:** i currently have a 3-17 win:lose ratio on uno and some other card games with sora kun

**[sunshine]:** HuHu!

**[hinyan]:** we lost yuutakun earlier this afternoon

**[yuunyan]:** dont act like im dead???

**[hinyan]:** sometimes i can still hear his voice

**[hinyan]:** WHY DID I ACTUALLY HEAR YUUTAKUNS VOICE HELLO?

**[hinyan]:** IS HE ACTUALLY HAUNTING ME?? HELP

**[tetsunyan]:** deserve

**[hinyan]:** im hearing sora toowait are they in the walls

**[yuunyan]:** yeah dumbass

**[rubber salad]:** does this mean you’ve been playing uno in the vents

**[sunshine]:** yes!

**[tomoya]:** at this point im less surprised you made it into the vents and more surprised you stayed quiet after losing uno 17 times

**[yuunyan]:** self-control is a virtue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so who hid the rubber ball machine?
> 
> also! estimated cost for installing a rubberball/bouncy ball machine in a 1:1 ratio: 150usd not counting shipping fees
> 
> requests are still open im just getting through them slowly


End file.
